


La perversione delle sfere

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [16]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di oneshot multipairing e multishipping su DBZ.Partecipa a questa challenge: https://www.wattpad.com/story/139993508-30-days-of-us.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Giorno 1: Cose che hai detto all'una di notte.  
> Threesome Vegeta/Goku/Chichi.

Cap.1 Desideri principeschi

 

Goku si grattò la testa vedendo che la porta della camera da letto di casa sua era aperta e la luce all’interno era accesa.

“Urca… Chichina è ancora sveglia?” si domandò. Entrò e impallidì, vedendo che sia la moglie che Vegeta l’aspettavano stesi a letto con dei vestiti provocanti, lei aveva un kimono violetto succinto, che lasciava intravedere i suoi seni sodi e un tango di pizzo rosso fuoco.

Il principe dei saiyan, invece, aveva addosso una tuta blu aderente, così strappata che Son riuscì a intravedere pure i peli scuri del pube.

Goku avvertì una fitta al bassoventre e il viso gli divenne vermiglio.

“Sai, ti aspettavamo” sussurrò Chichi. Si stese sopra Vegeta e dimenò i piedi, su cui indossava delle calzette bianche.

Vegeta aiutò Chichi a sfilarsi il kimono e le accarezzò le gambe, leccandosi le labbra lascivo, fissando Goku negli occhi.

“Ultimamente ti alleni sempre da solo, Kakaroth. Mi chiedevo se avresti voluto unirti a noi per una sessione speciale. Lo so che è l’una di notte, ma sono i momenti migliori per fare cose che rimangono segrete” disse con voce rauca Vegeta.

“Le cose che si dicono all’una di notte sono simili ai sogni. Puoi dire ciò che desideri ed io domani l’avrò dimenticato. Nessuna punizione, solo buoni manicaretti” promise Chichi, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Goku avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, slacciandosi la cintura blu scura con entrambe le mani.

“Queste proposte sono stranamente invitanti” disse Son. Si tolse gli stivali e avanzò, mordicchiandosi il labbro, sopra i glutei, lì dove c’era l’attaccatura della coda tagliata, avvertì delle fitte. Si sfilò rapidamente i pantaloni arancioni che lo stringevano e raggiunse il bordo del letto. “Siete sicuri che il fatto che sia l’una non vi abbia dato alla testa?” chiese. Le sue iridi color onice divennero liquide, le sue pupille dilatate.

< Sembra davvero un sogno. E sento di avere ‘fame’, anche più di quando mi trovo davanti la carne > pensò, mettendosi in ginocchio sul letto.

“Kakaroth, ti faccio vedere io cosa può fare uno come me a una terza classe come te” lo sfidò Vegeta.

Chichi gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori. Sporse le labbra rosse e piene, schioccando un bacio.

“Voglio solo risvegliare la passione sopita del nostro matrimonio. In fondo, una principessa e un principe non possono premiare un coraggioso cavaliere che protegge l’intero mondo?” domandò.

Goku scosse il capo, vedendo che i due finivano di spogliarsi sotto i suoi occhi.

“Beh, io ufficialmente non dovrei trovare interessante tutto questo. Vi ricordo che ufficialmente, dopo due figli, ancora non so come funziona il sesso” sussurrò.

< Hanno organizzato tutto probabilmente da tempo. Mi sembrava strano che Chichi avesse mandato Goten a dormire da Trunks per una settimana di fila e che Vegeta avesse finto di essere partito con la navicella spaziale per un allenamento intensivo su un altro pianeta > pensò, svestendosi a sua volta. “Però se veramente quello che si dice all’una di notte viene dimenticato, posso dire che siete uno spettacolo molto invitante” ammise.

“Lo prendiamo per un ‘ho accettato'” disse Vegeta, Chichi afferrò il marito per un braccio possente e lo attirò a sé.


	2. Cap.2 Fraintendimenti spudorati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giorno 2: Cose che hai detto spudoratamente.

Cap.2 Fraintendimenti spudorati

 

Vegeta era appoggiato contro la parete con la schiena nuda, indossava solo dei pantaloncini neri e aveva un asciugamano candida intorno al collo, i suoi muscoli erano solcati da gocce di sudore che li facevano risaltare. Si portò una bottiglietta di plastica blu alle labbra e succhiò l’acqua al suo interno, teneva gli occhi socchiusi. I suoi capelli neri a fiamma ondeggiavano dietro la sua testa, ogni ciocca era larga quattro dita, aveva gli occhi socchiusi e le sue iridi color ossidiana erano fumose.

“ _Ehy_ , bel tipaccio. Hai voglia di farti un giro con me?” si sentì domandare. Inarcò un sopracciglio moro e guardò Bulma avanzare verso di lui, ondeggiando i fianchi.

Vegeta si leccò le labbra e ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Un giro? Sicura Donna? Era proprio così che me lo volevi chiedere?” chiese.

Bulma aveva le guance arrossate e gli occhi liquidi, si piegò in avanti facendo ondeggiare i seni sotto la camicetta rosa di pizzo e schioccò un bacio nella sua direzione.

“Assolutamente. Non ti va di divertirti un po’ insieme a me?” soffiò con tono seducente.

“Quando bevi un po’ troppo inizi a dire cose così spudorate da risultare eccitanti persino per me” disse Vegeta con voce roca. Si diresse nella sua direzione, con sguardo da predatore.

Goku spalancò la porta del salotto rumorosamente ed entrò frettolosamente nella stanza.

“Oh, eccoti, Vegeta! Ti ho cercato per tutto il giardino. Avevi detto cinque minuti di pausa e ne sono già passati dieci. Dobbiamo finire di allenarci” disse. Afferrò il braccio del principe dei saiyan e lo strattonò con foga.

“Aspetta, Kakaroth!” sbraitò Vegeta, sgranando gli occhi.

Bulma afferrò il marito per l’altro braccio, puntò le scarpe sul pavimento e cercò inutilmente di fare perno, per rallentarli.

“Lascialo, animale! Non lo vedi che ci sto provando io con il mio scimmione? Serve a me!” sbraitò.

Vegeta arrossì e avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare, le orecchie gli fischiarono.

< Il mio povero orgoglio! Tutto questo è ridicolo > pensò.

“Si stava già allenando con me. Urca, serve anche a me” si lamentò Son.

“Voglio portarmelo a letto, razza di decerebrato!” gridò Bulma.

Goku si fermò e la guardò confuso.

“Dovete dormire a quest’ora?” chiese.

Vegeta scostò il braccio liberandosi, indietreggiò, aveva una venuzza che gli pulsava sulla fronte spaziosa.

“Kakaroth, sono fatti miei cosa faccio con mia moglie! Donna, ti prego, andiamo di là” ordinò. Sollevò Bulma che strillò, se la prese in braccio, mettendole un braccio sotto i glutei e si diresse nella stanza accanto.

Goku sbuffò e si grattò la testa, scuotendo il capo.

“Io, però, volevo allenarmi” si lamentò, incrociando le braccia al petto. Vide Vegeta risalire le scale nella direzione della camera da letto.

< Magari posso proporlo a Crilin o a Junior, se non hanno niente da fare > rifletté. Si portò indice e medio alla fronte, teletrasportandosi.

Nel salotto risuonò il rumore della porta della camera da letto che veniva chiusa, seguito dalle risatine di Bulma e alcuni finti ringhi di Vegeta.


	3. Cap.3 Dichiarazioni a mezza voce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks/Pan.  
> Giorno 3: Cose che hai detto troppo silenziosamente.

Cap.3 Dichiarazioni a mezza voce

 

Il supersaiyan di quarto livello dimenò la coda dalla peluria vermiglia e si appoggiò silenziosamente al muro della navicella e guardò all’interno della sala di comando. Respirò senza farsi udire, per non farsi notare, osservando i due giovani che stavano ritti davanti al pennello di guida.

“Tu mi piaci” bisbigliò Pan. Abbassò il capo, le sue iridi erano liquide e i corti capelli mori le finirono davanti al viso, sulla sua testa svettava una bandana arancione.

Trunks si passò la mano tra i capelli color glicine.

“Ch-che hai detto? Non ho sentito” ammise.

Pan strinse le labbra, rosso in visa e negò con il capo.

“Niente! Non ho detto niente!” gridò la giovane. Trattenne un singhiozzo, i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

Il primogenito di Vegeta la guardò in viso e sospirò.

“Ti faccio sempre disperare, vero?” chiese.

Pan si voltò di scatto e, mentre le lacrime le rigarono il viso, iniziò a tempestarlo di pugni delicati al petto. “Idiota, idiota, idiota” gemette.

< Se solo non glielo avessi detto così silenziosamente > pensò Pan, venendo scossa da tremiti.

Trunks le prese il viso tra le mani e le passò i pollici sulle guance, pulendole dalle lacrime.

“Non voglio vederti soffrire così e se non vuoi dirmi di nuovo cosa mi hai detto, vuol dire che lo capirò da solo. Sei troppo bella per soffrire così” disse.

Pan lo guardò negli occhi e avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare, vedendo le luminose iridi azzurre di lui.

“Bella? Se sono una nana! Non prendermi in giro, lo so che mi vedi solo come una sorellina” gemette.

Trunks si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei.

“Sono stato un cieco. In questo viaggio ho scoperto che tu eri già una donna ed ero io che non me n’ero accorto. Sei coraggiosa, una vera combattente e sei parecchio intelligente” disse. Le posò un bacio sulle labbra, Pan chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò al bacio.

Trunks gli passò una mano sotto la maglietta rossa, accarezzandole il fianco, sentendola rabbrividire, deglutì e ritirò la mano.

“Scusa… è solo che credo di provare qualcosa per te. Qualcosa di profondo” ammise.

Pan gli afferrò la mano e se la rimise sotto la maglietta.

“Sei arrivato vicino a quello che ti ho detto” mormorò.

Trunks posò la sua fronte su quella di lei, era rimasto in ginocchio.

“Ti amo” confessò.

“Tombola” rispose Pan. I due si baciarono nuovamente, intrecciando le loro lingue, i loro respiri risuonavano tutt’intorno.

Goku scosse il capo lentamente e si allontanò in punta di piedi, senza rivelare la sua presenza, grattandosi il ventre muscoloso, sentendo le dita affondare nella propria peluria morbida.

< Mia nipote è così timida. Ha preso tutto da suo padre e di certo né da sua madre, né dalla mia Chichi. Lei venne un giorno per convincermi a sposarla e non avrei potuto fare una scelta migliore > pensò. Si passò la mano tra i capelli neri a fiamma, le ciocche more erano larghe tre dita e la sua capigliatura ricordava un cespuglio.


	4. Cap.4 L’inventrice stuzzicante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma/Yamcha.  
> Giorno 4: Cose che hai detto al telefono.

Cap.4 L’inventrice stuzzicante

 

Bulma ticchettò con l’indice sul cellulare, era stesa su un fianco sul letto dalle lenzuola candide e indossava solo dell’intimo di pizzo azzurro. Si deterse le labbra piene, non si era accorta che sulla guancia le era rimasto un po’ d’olio di motore.

“Allora, mi stai pensando?” domandò.

“In continuazione. Non vedo l’ora di finire il campionato per rivederti. Mi manchi come l’acqua a un dissetato nel deserto. Nell’oscurità vedo i tuoi occhi azzurri” rispose Yamcha.

Bulma accavallò le gambe liscia, aveva legato i lunghi azzurri sopra la testa, alla luce delle lampade avevano dei riflessi blu mare.

“Solo i miei occhi?” lo stuzzicò Bulma. Lo sentì sospirare desideroso e ridacchiò, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, era roseo e pieno.

“Le tue labbra, le tue mani, i movimenti da pantera che sai fare solo tu. Non vedo l’ora di sentire di nuovo i tuoi baci sulla mia pelle.

Lo sai che ti sto dedicando ogni singola partita di baseball? Vinco per te” disse Yamcha.

Bulma si girò nel letto e si coricò a pancia in giù, dimenando le gambe.

“Lo sai che mi piacciono i vincitori” disse. Si appoggiò il mento sull’altra mano dalle dita sottili.

“E a me piaci tu. Sono come un lupo troppo lontano dalla sua amata luna che non fa che ululare desiderosa verso di lei.

Mi manca quando andavamo in giro alla ricerca delle sfere del drago. Vivevamo un’avventura dopo l’altra e l’adrenalina ci univa” mormorò Yamcha.

“Chissà che fine ha fatto Goku. Dall’ultimo torneo non l’ho visto più. Si era proprio fatto un vero uomo” ammise Bulma.

“Cos’è, ti piacciono quelli con la coda da scimmia adesso?” s’informò Yamcha.

“Non essere geloso. Non ho nessuna intenzione di tradirti, tranquillo. Inoltre Goku per me era come un fratellino. Tu, invece, per me sei sempre stato altro. Il mio amatissimo lupacchiotto del deserto” soffiò seducente.

Yamcha imitò un ululato con voce bassa e roca.

Bulma sorrise e piegò di lato il capo, sentiva il cellulare bollente contro il viso.

“Vorrei passare tutta la notte a parlare con te. Però suppongo sia meglio chiudere perché domani hai gli allenamenti e ti devi riposare” disse.

< La notte prima della gara non lo chiamo proprio perché tra il mio ‘chiudi tu’ e il suo ‘no tu’, alle volte arriviamo ad orari assurdi > pensò.

“Non voglio farti spendere tutti questi soldi di chiamata. Ti ricordo che sono dall’altra parte del mondo” le ricordò Yamcha.

Bulma si grattò un sopracciglio.

“Sono la ‘principessina’ di uno degli uomini più ricchi del mondo, ti ricordo. Non mi spaventano questi spiccioli e ti ho chiamato io, in fondo.

Piuttosto si mangia bene lì dove sei?” s’informò.

“Io mangio bene ovunque, ma è la compagnia che lascia a desiderare. Quando mi hanno portato un’ottima bottiglia di vino rosso ho pensato a te. Sei tu l’esperta di questo genere di cose” disse Yamcha.

“Decisamente” rispose Bulma. Strofinò la punta dei piedi sul letto. “Mi piacerebbe assaggiarlo dalle tue labbra e gustarlo pian piano. Pensa a questo stanotte e fai sogni d’oro” lo invogliò Bulma.

“Buona notte, amore” disse Yamcha.


	5. Cap.5 Selfcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black/Zamasu.  
> Giorno 5: Cose che non hai detto affatto Day.

Cap.5 Selfcest

 

Zamasu era accomodato su una sedia di legno nel terrazzo della casetta di montagna, intento a leggere un libro, l’aroma del the nella sua tazzina di porcellana candida gli pungeva le narici. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare la chioma argentea, sferzandogli la delicata pelle verde chiaro.

Si accorse che Black lo fissava con aria predatoria, arrossì violentemente e accavallò le gambe, fingendo di ignorarlo.

Black ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi, le sue iridi color ossidiana brillarono d’interesse.

Zamasu avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare e il calore diffondersi su tutto il suo viso, l’intero suo corpo gli sembrò in fiamme.

< Siamo la medesima persona e l’unica cosa che ci guida, oltre il tempo, lo spazio e le dimensioni è il desiderio di portare giustizia.

Gli uomini sono per forza inferiori, animaleschi. Basano tutto sulla mera forza bruta, amano la morte e la guerra. I loro biechi istinti li portano ad atti mostruosi e l’unico modo per riportare pace nell’universo è sterminarli completamente.

La nostra missione è l’unica cosa che conta. Eppure, il corpo di quel saiyan, su di lui calza come un guanto. Non inficia il suo buon gusto e la sua classe, ma lo rende allo stesso tempo simile a un seducente predatore > pensò. Nascose il viso dietro il libro e tentò inutilmente di leggere, ripetendo con lo sguardo la stessa riga tre volte.

Black si alzò dal divanetto di vimini su cui era steso, coi muscoli tesi ed iniziò a camminargli intorno.

Le orecchie aguzze di Zamasu vibravano, la punta era bollente.

Black si acquattò alle sue spalle, con dita tremanti Zamasu mise il segnalibro nel libro e lo appoggiò sul tavolinetto, piegandosi in avanti.

Black gli aderì alla schiena, mantenendolo piegato e Zamasu deglutì rumorosamente, sentiva il fiato bollente dell’altro sul collo.

“Sì?” chiese, cercando di mantenere una voce neutrale. Si portò la tazzina di the alle labbra e, ignorando i tremiti che lo scuotevano, ne sorseggiò il contenuto.

“La più geniale mente degli umani è caduta e niente può fermarci, visto che prima di lei erano venuti meno tutti i più grandi guerrieri di questo tempo. Siamo divinità della vendetta, li spazzeremo via seguendo il nostro piano Zero umani.

Tutto procede per il meglio, possiamo anche svagarci se vogliamo” propose Black.

Zamasu finì di sorseggiare metà del the e appoggiò la tazzina sul tavolo.

“Ed è per questo che mi concedo il diletto di leggere. La teiera è quasi vuota, forse dovrei riscaldare dell’altro the” propose.

Black lo abbracciò da dietro e Zamasu si abbandonò a quell’abbraccio, l’altro era possente e caldo.

“C’è ancora abbastanza the, ma io voglio ‘te’” fece il gioco di parole Black Goku. Si chinò e gli baciò il collo.

< Sa esattamente cosa voglio, perché lui è me > pensò Zamasu. Chiuse lentamente le palpebre, gli occhi sotto di esse continuavano a muoversi furiosi.

< So tutto di te, perché sono te > pensò Black.

Sopra il rumore del vento, che portava fastidiosi pollini e l’odore di umido della foresta, iniziarono a risuonare i gemiti languidi di Zamasu.

Le figure dei due venivano illuminate da un sole primaverile.


	6. Cap.6 Come un gatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giorno 5: Cose che non hai detto affatto.  
> ★Fandom: Dragonball Z.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “Harry Potter (AU)” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 619.  
> ★ Prompt: 2 Babbano!A beve una pozione polisucco per sbaglio, scambiandola per la medicina orribile datagli dal medico. Mago!B gli deve delle spiegazioni.

  
Cap.6 Come un gatto  
  
Goku entrò in casa, chiuse e vide che Vegeta si era addormentato sul divano. Sorrise e gli si avvicinò, gli posò un bacio sulla fronte e notò che il loro gatto sonnecchiava sul ventre del padrone, si piegò ad accarezzarlo. Un pelo nero del micio gli aderì alla tuta da ginnastica arancione che indossava.  
Goku si allontanò e raggiunse il tavolo, sentiva il suo stomaco gorgogliare. Sbuffò, notando la brodaglia verde sul tavolo, si avvicinò e l'annusò, fece una smorfia e dimenò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri a cespuglio, ogni ciocca era larga tre dita.  
< Urca, Vegeta questa volta mi ha già messo quella schifezza nella tazza. Odio la brodaglia che mi ha dato il medico, però sempre meglio delle punture > pensò. Si grattò la testa e si passò le mani sui vestiti, la brodaglia era ancora bollente e alcune bolle verdastre si gonfiavano su di essa. Il pelo cadde nella sostanza, Goku si tappò il naso e bevve la sostanza nauseabonda in un'unica sorsata.  
Sentì la salivazione aumentare, fu colto da un malore e corse in bagno, vomitò così rumorosamente che Vegeta si svegliò. Si rizzò di scatto e il gatto balzò giù dal divano, si massaggiò il viso e si diresse verso il bagno, Son aveva smesso di rigurgitare.  
"Kakaroth, stai bene?" chiese Vegeta, affacciandosi in bagno. Impallidì vedendo che Goku si era trasformato in un uomo gatto, dimenava furiosamente la coda e il suo corpo era completamente ricoperto di peli.  
"Che diamine è successo?!" sbraitò Goku.  
Vegeta deglutì rumorosamente.  
< Cazzo, la mia pozione polisucco! > pensò.  
"Spiegami che diamine è accaduto!" ululò Goku, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
< Devo obliviarlo, accidenti. Come se non fosse già stupido così > pensò.   
"Dici che è un effetto della malattia?" piagnucolò Goku. Lo abbracciò e gli strusciò il viso sul petto, facendo le fusa, Vegeta s'irrigidì e sentì la coda dell'altro avvolgergli stretto la gamba.  
"Fo-forse..." mentì Vegeta.  
< Alle volte dimentico quanto possa essere sciocco... o forse sta facendo finta di niente... > rifletté.  
"Vuoi approfittarne?" domandò con voce calda.  
Goku gli mise le mani sulle spalle e si sporse, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle.  
"Voglio essere consolato" mormorò, leccandolo.  
< Mi sa che l'oblivierò tra qualche ora. Di sicuro non posso ammettere la verità sulla mia natura > pensò Vegeta. Lo trasfigurò in modo che dal suo corpo scomparissero i peli, tranne coda, orecchie e musetto coi baffetti. Goku gli saltò agilmente in braccio e gli strofinò il viso sulla spalla, facendo delle fusa molto forti.  
Vegeta raggiunse il divano e ve lo fece stendere, posandogli un bacio più passionale sulle labbra, intrecciando le loro dita.  
< Che io sappia, la polisucco non dà alla testa come una droga. Ed in fondo per lui ogni scusa è buona > pensò. Si staccò e sospirò.  
"O forse è uno dei tuoi incantesimi? Urca, lo so che sei un mago" miagolò Son.  
Vegeta impallidì.  
"N-non hai... mai detto niente?" domandò.  
Goku ridacchiò.  
"Ti ho visto far dimenticare tutto al lattaio e non voglio che mi cacci dalla tua vita. Ho mantenuto la promessa fino a questo momento" sussurrò. Abbassò le orecchie.  
"Non ti caccerò" disse Vegeta.  
< Mi sa che non potrò prendere le sembianze di quel malvivente per entrare nella gang ancora per un po'. Non è rimasta nemmeno un po' di pozione polisucco... magari qualche mio collega Auror potrà prestarmene un po', ma per il momento... posso divertirmi > pensò, accarezzandolo.  
< Ci sono tante cose che non mi hai detto, ma non per questo non le ho capite. L'amore è andare anche oltre le parole, mio orgoglioso principe dei maghi > si disse Goku, avvolgendogli le gambe intorno ai fianchi.


	7. Cap.7 Dolce bacio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardack/Gine.  
> Giorno 6: Cose che hai detto sdraiato sul prato sotto un cielo stellato.

Cap.7 Dolce bacio

 

Bardack era steso sul prato umido e guardava sopra di sé, i segni intorno al suo collo stavano guarendo. Intravedeva le stelle nel cielo illuminato dalle due lune. Il vento gelido del deserto notturno gli sfiorava il viso, gli scompigliava i neri capelli a cespuglio e faceva ondeggiare i fili d'erba che lo solleticavano. Mise un braccio dietro la testa, sollevandola, osservando i profili dei palazzi futuristici in lontananza. Il suo corpo muscoloso era in tensione, premeva sotto la stoffa e la sua pelle era abbronzata.  
Volse lo sguardo sentendo ridere e notò Gine. Guardò il corpo di lei risaltare sotto la battle-suit, la vita cinta dalla morbida coda, le labbra piegate in un sorriso gioviale e i morbidi capelli neri.  
"Ti bacerei, se tu volessi" disse con voce calda.  
Gine si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e prese una pera dall’albero che aveva di fronte, posandola nel suo cesto.

“Che cos’hai detto?” domandò, voltandosi verso di lui. Aveva gli stivaletti candidi sporchi di fango.

“Che è una bella notte stellata, dormirei volentieri qui all’aperto” rispose, mentendo, Bardack.

Gine prese un’altra pera e questa la mangiò, mentre, ritta sulle punte dei piedi, ne raccoglieva altre.

“Sicuro che hai detto questo?” chiese indagatrice.

“ _Umphf_ , certo” borbottò Bardack. Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò l’odore che si alzava dal prato, sentendola mangiucchiare.

Gine finì di raccogliere le pere dai rami più bassi e si diresse verso di lui, guardò il suo respiro farsi più regolare e lo richiamò con un fischio.

Bardack sbuffò, riaprendo un occhio.

Gine adagiò il cesto di vimini sul terreno e si mise a cavalcioni sopra Bardack, la luce argentee delle lune la illuminarono.

“Urca, sai, anche io amo pensare quando sono stesa sul prato”. Posò le mani sulle spalle di Bardack e arcuò la schiena. “Però, per stanotte, avevo un’idea diversa rispetto al dormire”.

“Mangiare?” le chiese ironico Bardack.

Gine si stese su di lui, facendo aderire i suoi seni al petto di lui, dimenando furiosamente la coda. “In realtà…”. Gli ticchettò sulle labbra. “Ho anche preso da mangiare, ma volevo proporti qualcosa di diverso”. Dimenò le lunghe gambe affusolate, dalle cosce definite. “Mi era parso di capire che volessi propormi di chiederti un bacio, ma forse ti domanderò anche di più”.

“Allora avevi sentito benissimo cos’avevo detto” disse Bardack.

“Volevo prenderti un po’ in giro” disse Gine. La sua risata cristallina risuonò tutt’intorno.

Bardack le posò le mani sui fianchi, dicendo: “Sei sempre la solita”.

“Baciami, è quello che voglio” soffiò Gine.

Bardack la baciò, sentendo il sapore dolciastro della pera e intrecciò la sua lingua con quella di lei, le loro salive si fusero. La coda di Gine si avvolse intorno a quella di Bardack.

< Non sai quanto volevo io > pensò il generale saiyan.

Gine posò le mani su quelle di lui, ancora sui suoi fianchi.

< Ti voglio vederti al mio fianco fino alla fine dei miei giorni. Credo che tu mi abbia fatto conoscere l’amore, un lusso che quasi nessun saiyan può permettersi > rifletté.


	8. Cap.8 Cucina per me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radish/Vegeta. AU.  
> Giorno 7: Cose che hai detto mentre stavi guidando.

Cap.8 Cucina per me

 

Radish teneva il volante della navicella spaziale con entrambe le mani, facendo manovra per evitare gli asteroidi. Il volante sotto le sue dita era cromato, liscio e la sua forma affusolata ricordava quella di due ali.

Vegeta, alle sue spalle, era intento a stringergli i lunghi capelli mori, dalle ciocche more larghe tre dita. Osservava le galassie e i sistemi planetari che si susseguivano oltre l’oblò, erano un’esplosione di blu, oro, verde su sfondi nero pece. Lo spazio siderale si rifletteva nelle sue intense iridi color ossidiana.

“Certo che potresti mettere anche un po’ di musica ogni tanto. O le casse stereo per cosa le hai fatte montare?” domandò il principe dei saiyan.

“Beh, principe, per non perdermi i bollettini del traffico spaziale. Non vorrei fare brutti incontri” rispose Radish.

“Chi incontra noi fa un brutto incontro: spietati saiyan, che non dovrebbero avere paura di sciocchi malviventi.

 _Tsk_ , sei proprio un fifone” si lamentò Vegeta.

Radish sospirò.

“Voglio solo sbrigarmi il prima possibile. Non vedo l’ora di arrivare alla base e mettermi a cucinare” disse.

< Ancora non riesco a credere che siamo riusciti finalmente a permetterci così grande > pensò.

“Per il piccolo Kakaroth appassionato di carne? Oppure vuoi dare retta agli strani intrugli che vuole fatti Nappa? No, aspetta, ci sono. Vuoi preparare uno di quegli sformatini di verdure che piacciono solo a te, maledetto salutista” lo interrogò Vegeta.

Radish si voltò, avvolse i fianchi del più giovane con un braccio possente e se lo fece accomodare sulle gambe, posandogli un bacio sul collo abbronzato.

“Veramente pensavo di fare quelle polpette di pesce che ti piacciono tanto” gli disse

“Niente patate viola?” domandò Vegeta, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Solo le polpettine che scivolano attraverso le tue labbra e t’invadono la bocca con il loro sapore” rispose Radish, accarezzandogli la guancia con il dorso della mano.

Vegeta ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Cucinerai vestito solo con il grembiule?” lo stuzzicò.

“Non credete di volere troppo da questa povera terza classe, mio principe?” lo interrogò Radish.

Vegeta gli avvolse il collo con le braccia e gli appoggiò la fronte sul petto.

“Mai abbastanza” soffiò.

“Il grembiule dovrò metterlo sicuramente, ma non credete basti il fatto che sotto indossiamo delle battle-suit aderenti?” chiese Radish.

Vegeta si strusciò contro di lui, intrecciando la sua coda, dai morbidi peli marroni, con quella più lunga ed ispida del maggiore.

“A te basta?” domandò.

Radish tenne con una mano il volante, continuando a governare la navicella e con l’altra mano gli accarezzò i glutei.

“No, ma non avete bisogno di sedurmi per convincermi” ribatté.

< Non capisco mai se preferisce farsi coccolare da me, o farmi perdere la testa. Che faccia il giovane imberbe sotto o il principe conquistatore sopra, è sempre dannatamente perfetto. Lo trovo meraviglioso più di ogni altra cosa e amo cucinare per lui. Sembra che ogni cosa che cucino per lui si trasformi in un afrodisiaco > pensò.

Vegeta giocherellò con la sua lunga coda di capelli e ridacchiò, appoggiandogli la guancia sul petto, accoccolandosi tra le sue braccia, sollevando le gambe.

“ _Umphf_ , allora convinciti e basta” disse.

“Solo grembiule sia” cedette Radish, arrossendo.

< Sperando non mi becchi mio padre > penò.

 


	9. Cap.9 Una donna nell’animo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broly/Radish. AU.  
> Giorno 8: Cose che hai detto mentre stavi piangendo.

Cap.9 Una donna nell’animo

 

Radish si tolse gli orecchini con le unghie laccate di smalto oro e li adagiò sul comodino, le lacrime gli ricavano il viso e i lunghi capelli mori gli ricadevano dietro le spalle. Si sfilò l’abito rosso fuoco che indossava e il reggiseno imbottito che indossava, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso facendogli colare il trucco.

Fuori dalla finestra la pioggia cadeva copiosa, scuotendo le fronde degli alberi, inumidendo le foglie, creando delle vaste pozzanghere.

Radish singhiozzò e si nascose il viso tra le mani, il suo corpo ignudo e muscoloso tremava.

Broly si sedette alle sue spalle, i capelli tinti di verde gli ricadevano scarmigliati sul viso squadrato. Abbracciò da dietro Radish e gli appoggiò il mento sulla spalla, nell’incavo del collo.

“La mia vita è una fottuta trappola. Non riesco a far altro che deludere mio padre con quello che sono. Mi sembra di cadere sempre di più in un inferno, ma io sono fatto così” gemette Radish.

< Al locale viene gentaglia che non capisce che la mia vera natura è l’arte. Le persone o giudicano incessantemente, o mi fraintendono. Mi chiedono di dare più di quanto mi sento di fare. Cosa c’è di male nel voler ballare e cantare? > si chiese.

Broly se lo cullò contro.

“Questo mondo è un inferno solo se gli permetti di esserlo. Ti ricordo che ho passato l’adolescenza a fare a pugni con tutti, avevo dei terribili scoppi d’ira e mi chiamavano mostro. Sono troppo grosso per tutti, tu sei stato il primo a non tremare di paura quando lo sfioravo” sussurrò.

“Perché da te ho ricevuto solo amore e protezione” sussurrò Radish.

Broly gli posò un bacio sulla testa, pulendogli il viso dalle lacrime.

“Tu sai proteggerti da solo, sono io che non riesco a impedirmi di preoccuparmi per te: sei la cosa più importante che ho” sussurrò.

Radish gli posò un bacio sulla spalla, lasciando il segno del suo rossetto vermiglio, che gl’impreziosiva le labbra carnose.

“Tu sei l’unico scoglio a cui aggrapparmi per non annegare in un mare di follia” ammise.

Broly si sdraiò a faccia in su e gli fece un sorriso sghembo.

“Facciamo più una barriera corallina” scherzò.

“Non è che mi dispiaccia il fatto che tu sia così grosso” soffiò Radish. Le sue gote divennero vermiglie e le sue pupille si dilatarono, gli occhi di Broly brillarono.

“Uh, mi piace quando sei così ‘sfacciata’” sussurrò.

Radish ridacchiò, incassando il capo tra le spalle, giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli tra indice e medio. Le lacrime si erano arrestate.

Broly se lo fece coricare sul petto prorompente, lo avvolse con il pesante lenzuolo rosso rubino e lo strinse tra le braccia.

“Dimentica il mondo. Qui ci siamo solo noi, lascia fuori tutto il resto” mormorò.

Radish chiuse gli occhi e regolò il respiro, ascoltando il battito cardiaco del convivente.

< Neanche suo padre lo ha mai accettato per quello che è. Ha perso la sua carriera da lottatore famoso facendo coming out, ma non mi ha mai lasciato. Sembra che il mondo non riesca a scalfirlo… è lui la mia forza > pensò.


	10. Cap.10 Il bacio della strega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Hypnotised - Coldplay.  
> Vegeta/Kamhara. Kamy è una mia Oc. What if.  
> Day 9 cose che hai detto mentre stavo piangendo

Cap.10 Il bacio della strega

 

 

Kamhara allungò una mano davanti a sé con le dita tremanti, con l'altra si allontanò le ciocche vermiglie dal viso. La sua lunga capigliatura era scarmigliata e sporca di sangue in diversi punti, la sua giacchetta di pelle viola era strappata. Se la sfilò e questa ricadde a terra, rotolando via.

Vegeta si sfilò i guanti, a loro volta macchiati e li lanciò via. Un ki-blast dorato li raggiunse e la stoffa arse, divenendo della cenere grigiastra.

Vegeta appoggiò la mano su quella della figlia di Bardack, fece combaciare le loro dita di posizione, ma le dita di lui erano più grandi.

Il vento sferzava il canyon rossastro, facendo volare la sabbia aranciata tutt'intorno a loro.

Il principe dei saiyan strinse nella mano quella di lei, le sue dita erano bollenti e abbronzate, quelle di lei erano rosee.

Le iridi color cielo della giovane avevano riflessi smeraldo ed erano liquide, le lacrime le avevano solcato le gote.

Vegeta fletté le gambe, strette dall'aderente battle-suit blu e si sedette per terra, la condusse a sé tirandola delicatamente per la mano.

Kamhara si mise a gattoni sopra di lui, che si era sdraiato a faccia in su. Il petto del giovane si alzava e abbassava irregolare, le iridi color ossidiana erano liquide e le sue pupille dilatate.

I capelli a fiamma nera ondeggiavano e alcune ciocche larghe tre dita gli erano ricadute sulla fronte spaziosa, dando vita a una frangetta che gli copriva in parte gli occhi.

Kamhara gli appoggiò la mano libera sulla spalla muscolosa, Vegeta avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare. Guardò gli occhi di lei con aria sperduta, ma si leccò le labbra, desideroso.

Kamhara gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, schiudendole, quelle bollenti di lui le catturarono e Vegeta fece intrecciare le loro lingue, le loro salive si mischiarono.

Kamhara conficcò la punta degli stivaletti di pelle nera che indossava nel terreno, dando vita a dei piccoli solchi.

Vegeta era accaldato, la mano con cui teneva quella di lei umida di sudore.

Kamhara gli sfiorò la stoffa della battlesuit con le unghie aguzze, laccate di nero, dell'altra mano.

Allontanarono le loro bocche, ingoiando aria a piccoli sorsi, le loro code s'intrecciarono, strusciandosi in una danza di seduzione.

In lontananza, sopra il canyon, si alzava del fumo dalle case semi-distrutte e dalle carcasse bruciate. Una navicella saiyan candida, di forma sferica, era parcheggiata alle loro spalle.

Il cielo si stava tingendo di rosa e i tre soli stavano tramontando, per far salire un'immensa luna. I fiume iniziarono a straripare e rigagnoli invasero il canyon.

I due saiyan spiccarono il volo e trovarono riparo in una sporgenza della parete di roccia. Si stesero qui, spogliandosi lentamente, accarezzandosi e baciandosi con movimenti impacciati.

< Ci sono cose che ho detto piangendo, sogni che ho avuto il coraggio di rivelare > pensò Kamhara. Entrambe le mani intente ad accarezzare il petto del principe dei saiyan.

< Maledette le sue lacrime per averla fatta soffrire, benedette per averle fatto dire che mi ama > pensò Vegeta.


	11. Cap.11 Un calice di rosé maledetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 cose che hai detto che mi hanno fatto sentire una merda.  
> BlackGoku/Vegeta, non-con.

Cap.11 Un calice di rosé maledetto

 

 

La luce rosata dell'alba filtrava dalla finestra, illuminando il mobilio della stanza della casupola di legno: il letto dalle lenzuola candide, un tavolo riccamente intagliato e le porte sbarrate.

Dando vita a giochi di luce rosei sul vetro del calice sul tavolo e sulla bottiglia al suo fianco.

Black Goku stava ritto davanti a Vegeta, un sorriso sardonico dipinto sul volto.

“Se dovessi incrementare l'aura, Zamasu ti considererà una minaccia e ucciderà tua moglie. Ogni volta che sbaglierai a fare qualcosa, uccideremo qualcuno della tua famiglia.

Non vuoi rivedere tuo figlio fatto in tanti piccoli pezzi, vero?” chiese.

Vegeta serrò i pugni, coperti dai guanti candidi e passò da supersaiyan blu a supersaiyan.

“Se, invece, ti comporterai bene, potremmo addirittura considerare di risparmiarli”. Proseguì Black. Era illuminato dall'aura rosa intenso del supersaiyan rosé.

“Posso sperare che non farete del male anche al Trunks di questo tempo?” domandò Vegeta.

“Ora ti stai sopravvalutando” disse gelido Black.

< Quanto ci mette Kakaroth a recuperare Zeno-sama? > si chiese il principe dei saiyan.

“Lui è un ottimo 'secondo', mentre tu sei a malapena un 'antipasto'” ribatté secco Black, appoggiando indice e medio al mento.

“Ci sono antipasti che saziano più di un pranzo completo” disse Vegeta, con tono sottomesso. Abbassò lo sguardo e s'irrigidì, respirando piano.

Black ghignò, guardandolo così ossequioso.

“Vuoi essere messo alla prova? Perché non credo che sarai mai all'altezza, piccola scimmietta” domandò, dirigendosi verso il tavolo. Afferrò la bottiglia e la stappò, versando il contenuto dentro il calice.

< Tutto quello che dice ha l'unico scopo di farmi sentire una merda, ma se pensa che basti così poco per spezzarmi, non ha idea di chi sono. Freezer era molto più tagliente con le sue offese.

Sto solo prendendo tempo a qualsiasi costo > pensò Vegeta.

“Mi piacerebbe tentare” rispose con tono remissivo.

Black rise e lo raggiunse con un calice di vetro colmo di vino rosé.

Vegeta deglutì rumorosamente.

< Ormai non dovrebbe mancare molto, mi sembra di sentire l'aura di Kakaroth molto in lontananza > si fece coraggio.

Black gli fece stringere le mani intorno allo stelo del calice e l'obbligò a bere, Vegeta deglutì pian piano, avvertendo il vino bruciargli in gola e via via in bocca.

< Merda, c'è una qualche droga dentro. Devo resistere... prendere tempo... ancora... per Bulma... > pensò. Continuò a bere fino a svuotare il calice, gli occhi gli divennero liquidi e iniziò a vedere sfocato, ansimò.

Il calice cadde a terra, frantumandosi in mille pezzi, mentre i capelli dorati di Vegeta tornavano neri. Il saiyan gemette, socchiudendo le labbra ad o, mentre gli occhi gli si chiudevano. Le braccia gli caddero inerti ai lati del corpo, le gambe gli crollarono e precipitò incosciente addosso a Black, che lo avvolse tra le braccia.

“Vediamo se sei gustoso, anche se non sarai mai 'una portata principale'” disse Black Goku, issandolo in braccio. Raggiunse il letto e ve lo coricò, i capelli a fiamma neri di Vegeta si sparpagliarono ad aureola sulla federa candida del cuscino.


	12. Cap.12 La saiyan ubriaca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bra/Trunks BROTP; Bra/Goten subtext oneside.  
> Day 11 cose che hai detto da ubriaco.

Cap.12 La saiyan ubriaca

 

Trunks strinse Bra al petto e si appoggiò contro la parete, guardò dentro la stanza. Vegeta si era addormentato sulla poltrona, una lattina di birra vuota abbandonata sul divano, il petto nudo e l’asciugamano sulle spalle.

Bra dimenò i piedi e rischiò di perdere una delle scarpe dorate col tacco, uno dei laccetti si era sganciato. Ridacchiò e Trunks la guardò con aria terrorizzata.

“Ssssh, non farti sentire” bisbigliò.

Bra sorrise e dimenò le braccia, in una mano teneva ancora la bottiglia di vodka.

Trunks entrò in casa in punta di piedi, tenendo l’aura azzerata e, silenziosamente, si diresse verso le scale. Il battito cardiaco gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.

< Se papà ci becca, ci ammazza. Perché Bra non si sa controllare quando inizia a bere? Ogni volta che andiamo in discoteca, finisce sempre per essere ubriaca > pensò. Raggiunse la camera della sorella e l’adagiò sul letto, Bra rise rumorosamente, Trunks accorse a chiudere la finestra.

“Per l’amore del Supremo, stai zitta” la ragguardì il fratello.

Bra congiunse le mani, il trucco si era sciolto e i glitter dorati le erano finiti su tutto il viso, il suo eyeliner era colato.

“Sono una principessa saiyan  _rock_ , non puoi dirmi cosa fare” disse. Fece l’occhiolino e sporse ad o le labbra, dal rossetto dorato.

“Saremo due principi saiyan morti se non stai zitta” borbottò Trunks. Recuperò un pigiama dall’armadio della sorella.

Bra lo guardava con aria incuriosita, aveva il viso arrossato, gli occhi socchiusi e le pupille dilatate, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.

“Un po’ di follia non dispiacerebbe nemmeno a quel  _cool_ di nostro padre” cinguettò.

Trunks la raggiunse, le tolse la bottiglia dalla mano e l’adagiò sul comodino. Le sfilò la cavigliera dorata e le tolse le scarpe.

Bra gli dimenò le braccia sottili davanti al viso, muovendo rapidamente le dita affusolate, lì dove indossava degli anellini d’oro.

“ _Fifooooone_ ” sussurrò.

Trunks si deterse il sudore dalla fronte e con voce seccata le disse: “Non ascolterò una singola parola delle cose che dirai da ubriaca”.

“Meglio. Perché ho intenzione di dirti che sei un fratello meraviglioso con un amico con un  _culo_  da favola” ribatté Bra, premendogli con forza l’unghia aguzza dell’indice.

Trunks le sfilò il vestito di glitter dorati e le infilò il pigiama di flanella color glicine.

“Lascia in pace il povero Goten. Potrebbe venirti fratello maggiore anche lui” borbottò.

Bra si premette il seno gonfio con entrambe le mani.

“Secondo me a lui queste piacerebbero” sussurrò.

Trunks sospirò e la obbligò a sdraiarsi, con un fazzolettino le pulì il viso, ignorando che la sorella passava dal piagnucolare al fischiettare.

“Tu devi ringraziare di avere me a guardarti le spalle, ragazzina” brontolò. La mise sotto le lenzuola e Bra gli baciò la guancia.

“Faresti lo stesso per te, se non fossi così musone e _terrestrizzato_ ” brontolò.

“Ne riparleremo domani, quando ti sveglierai con un mal di testa terribile” ribatté Trunks. Abbassò la cerniera rossa della giacca blu, nascose la bottiglia sotto il braccio e si diresse verso la porta. “Vedi di dormire” ordinò, prima di uscire.

< Speriamo che papà continui a dormire e non ci scopri, mai > pregò mentalmente.


	13. Cap.13 Il compagno del lupo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha/Tenshinhan. Accenni Yamcha/Bulma; Yamcha/Marron oneside.   
> Seguito possibile della mia fanfiction ‘Amore infedele’.  
> Day 12 cose che hai detto quando credevi stessi dormendo.

Cap.13 Il compagno del lupo

 

Yamcha sonnecchiava, la fronte bollente coperta da una pezza umida, le labbra screpolate e arrossate sporte, mentre ansimava con difficoltà.

Tenshinhan, seduto sulla sedia accanto al letto, recuperò la pezza e la mise dentro la bacinella di acqua e ghiaccio, strizzandola. Guardò di sottecchi Puar, che si era addormentato esausto sul divano.

< Perché non la smetti di pensare a Marion anche solo per un attimo e non ti guardi intorno? > si chiese il guerriero con tre occhi.

Yamcha socchiuse un occhio, ma finse nuovamente di dormire, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli solcava la guancia su cui spiccava la cicatrice.

Tenshinhan chiuse due occhi su tre, mentre scuoteva il capo, rimboccandogli le coperte.

“Tu passi tutta la notte a pensare a una donna che non ti merita, anche sotto la pioggia. Ti ammali, ti struggi e smetti anche di mangiare.

Non ti rendi conto che io guardo te attraverso la finestra e soffro. Mi chiedo in continuazione cosa ho mai fatto per nascere così e innamorarmi proprio di te. Sin da quella volta, in cui ti ho rotto il piede, perché eri già innamorato dell’ennesima donna di cui riesci a guardare solo il seno.

Non sei fedele, non lo sei mai stato, ma io sarei pronto a condividere le tue attenzioni con mille ‘sventole’, come le chiami tu” disse con voce rauca.

Yamcha ingoiò un gorgoglio, cercando di rimanere più rigido possibile.

Tenshinhan raddrizzò la pezzuola sulla fronte dell’ex-predone del deserto.

“Credo che l’unico che si sia mai accorto di tutto sia stato Crilin.

Lui ha capito che tu insegui infinite donne, belle come lune, ma, mio caro lupo, non noti chi cerca davvero le tue attenzioni.

O forse anche Lunch alla fine si è arresa all’evidenza ed è per questo che se n’è andata” mormorò.  
< Ho sempre pensato di accontentarmi io degli avanzi di Lunch, ed, invece, ho fatto soffrire  _lui_ ; una persona che mi è sempre stata accanto.

Mi sono così abituato ad averlo accanto, che non mi è mai sfiorata l’idea di poterlo perdere, o di essere gentile con lui. Diamine, non gli ho mai neanche fatto un regalo…

Mi sta aprendo l’anima solo perché pensa che io stia dormendo > rifletté Yamcha.

Tenshinhan sospirò pesantemente.

Yamcha finse di svegliarsi, sbadigliando.

Tenshinhan gli sorrise dolcemente, accarezzandogli i capelli mori.

“Meglio?” domandò.

“Sai, i lupi sono felicemente bisessuali e ho sognato che trovavo il compagno per la vita. Sai, quando un lupo ne sceglie uno, rimane quello per tutta la sua vita” mentì a metà Yamcha.

Tenshinhan inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Stai delirando per la febbre? Devo darti un’altra pasticca di medicinale, magari più forte?” chiese.

Yamcha gli mise le mani bollenti sul viso liscio, privo di capelli.

“Forse, ma prima questo…” soffiò. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Tenshinhan mugolò e, socchiudendo due occhi su tre, ricambiò. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, mentre Tenshinhan si lasciava sfuggire un gemito di piacere.


	14. Cap.14 Arte, amore e cucina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chichi/Bulma.  
> Day 13 cose che hai detto a tavola.

Cap.14 Arte, amore e cucina

 

Bulma gustò lentamente una forchettata delle tagliatelle al ragù, socchiuse gli occhi e mugolò di piacere. Alzò lo sguardo e vide che Chichi metteva un piatto colmo di mortadella tagliata a fette, che grazie a degli stuzzicadenti sembravano dei fiori.

“Non puoi viziarmi così tanto. Da quando siamo qui in Italia, avrò già messo su un chilo con i tuoi manicaretti” sussurrò, mettendosi una ciocca di capelli azzurri dietro l’orecchio.

Chichi le posò un bacio sulle labbra, sporcandosi a sua volta di salsa.

“Sono venuta qui proprio per cucinare e imparare nuove ricette” disse.

< Devo ringraziare lei se finalmente posso vivere i miei sogni e godermi quello che ho sempre sognato di poter fare. Lei mi ha cambiato la vita.

Perché ci abbiamo messo tanto a capire di essere innamorate? Abbiamo sprecato così tanti anni a piangere, senza mai essere noi stesse, seguendo i sogni di qualcun altro.

Lei ha riacceso in me la speranza, ha riacceso in me l’immaginazione. Ora so cosa vuol dire la gioia > pensò.

Bulma le slacciò i capelli mori legati in uno chignon, sfilandole il laccetto color pesca.

“Non volevi anche goderti il tempo con me? Dai, mettiti a tavola, mangia qualcosa con me” sussurrò.

“Vorrei stare con te in ogni momento e in ogni luogo. Non solo qui” ribatté Chichi. Si passò la mano tra i capelli mori, muovendo velocemente le mani per ravvivarsi la capigliatura.

“Arte, amore e cucina. Niente seduce di più di un cuore, viviamola adesso” disse Bulma. Le versò un bicchiere di vino rosso in un bicchiere e glielo porse.

Chichi si sedette nella sedia accanto a lei, accavallando le gambe sode e prese il bicchiere tra le mani.

“Ho sofferto così a lungo, rinchiusa in una piccola casa ai confini del mondo. Tra bestie feroci e uomini che erano anche peggio di essi. Alle volte ho paura di svegliarmi da questo sogno” ammise. Sorseggiò il contenuto del bicchiere, sentì il naso pizzicare.

Bulma prese una tartina al salmone e gliela porse, facendogliela mordere.

“Gustati la soddisfazione delle tue capacità e, ora che siamo qui a tavola insieme, fammi dire quello che è da tanto che cerco di trovare il coraggio di dirti.

Io ti ho giudicato per così tanti anni. Prima pensavo che fossi troppo piccola, poi troppo isterica. Ho imparato ad apprezzare la tua forza, ho scoperto pian piano la tua bellezza.

Attraverso i tuoi piatti, racconti di te, delle mie sfaccettature della tua anima. Ogni volta che provo qualcosa creato dalle tue mani, posso solo innamorarmi sempre di più di te. Perdonami per non aver aperto gli occhi per tempo” sussurrò.

Chichi finì, morso dopo morso, di mangiare la tartina. Le accarezzò la guancia e scese fino al suo mento, socchiudendo le labbra in un sorriso.

“Oh, ho intenzione di conquistarti anche lontano dal tavolo” sussurrò. Le sue gote arrossirono. “Ad esempio, più tardi possiamo andare insieme a nuotare”.

Bulma le prese la mano nella propria e la guardò sorseggiare ancora il vino nel bicchiere.

“Finito di mangiare, digerendo, possiamo anche andare a stenderci un po’ nel letto” disse. Le fece l’occhiolino.


	15. Cap.15 L’amante della morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godel. Fantasy!AU.  
> Day 14 cose che hai detto dopo avermi baciato.  
> Scritta sul testo Chasing Cars degli Snow Patrol.  
> Scritta per ‘Il prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S. V. D.: - She came to me one morning/one lonely Sunday morning/her long hair flowing in the mid winter wind/I know not how she found me/for in darkness I was walking/destruction laid around me/from a fight I could not win. (Lady in Black - Uriah Heep).

Cap.15 L’amante della morte  
  
Gohan camminava lungo la distesa di neve, a capo chino, strofinando le mani tra loro, il suo fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso. Sporadicamente si trovava di fronte degli alberi secchi, il cielo plumbeo sopra di lui si stava annuvolando e il vento gelido gli sferzava il viso.  
< Mi sento richiamato qui, come se fossi in un sogno. Ad ogni passo mi sento sempre più distaccato dalla realtà > pensò.  
Rischiò di cadere nella neve, si passò le mani sulle braccia. Vide una figura in lontananza e si fermò, il suo battito cardiaco accelerò.   
Era una figura femminile che spiccava in contrasto col manto candido.  
< In questa domenica mattina solitaria, nel cuore dell’inverno, ho trovato la creatura più bella che io abbia mai visto > pensò Gohan.  
La giovane socchiuse le labbra rosee, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.  
“Vieni da me. Faremo tutto da soli, non abbiamo bisogno di nulla e di nessuno.  
Se mi stendessi qui, ti stenderesti con me e dimenticheresti il mondo?” cantò con una delicata voce da usignolo.  
< Non so come abbiamo fatto a trovarci. I tuoi capelli sembrano fiumi d’inchiostro che scorrono nel mare del bianco.   
Questa oscurità in cui camminavo mi ha condotto a te, forse mi hai richiamato tu, splendida creatura sconociuta > pensò Gohan.  
“I-io… non so chi sei, ma so che già provo qualcosa per te…”. Le corse incontro, le gambe le tremarono e cadde carponi nella neve, rabbrividì e si alzò, il viso bluastro per il freddo.  
“Non so bene come dire quello che provo perché quelle tre parole: io ti amo, vengono dette troppo spesso e non sono di certo abbastanza per te.  
Diventeremo troppo vecchi fin troppo presto, non voglio perdere neanche un secondo. Dimenticherò tutto quello che mi è stato insegnato per te. Troviamo un luogo dove la vita esplode dando il meglio di sé, un nostro giardino segreto, abbandonando questa landa ghiacciata” mormorò.  
“Il tempo non conta, vieni da me” cantò lei. Raggiunse Gohan con passi cadenzati, i suoi piedi non lasciavano impronte nella neve. Prese le mani di lui nelle proprie e lo guardò in viso, la sua veste color pece le aderiva al corpo sottile.  
“Come ti chiami, splendida creatura?” domandò.  
“Mi chiamano in molti modi, ma per te posso essere semplicemente Videl” disse lei con voce dolce.   
La neve divenne nera intorno a loro e gli alberi iniziarono a ripiegarsi su loro stessi, trasformandosi in cenere.   
< Sento che questa è una lotta per la vita. La distruzione stessa avanza intorno a noi, ma è una battaglia che non posso e non voglio vincere > pensò Gohan. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare una ciocca di capelli neri sull’ampia fronte, le sue iridi color ossidiana brillarono.   
“Sprechiamo del tempo inseguendo idee che, come macchine, ci sfrecciano in testa. Ti prego, aiutami a non farlo mai più” implorò.  
“Ho bisogno della tua grazia a ricordarmi di ritrovare me stessa” cantò Videl. I loro visi erano così vicini che i loro fiati si confusero.  
“Ritrovo tutto quello che sono, e sono sempre stato, lo rivedo nei tuoi occhi perfetti” mormorò Gohan, rabbrividendo a guardare l’azzurro degli occhi di lei.  
Videl lo baciò, Gohan sentì la spossatezza invadergli le membra, mentre ricambiava al bacio.  
Videl gli accarezzò una guancia con la mano gelida e sorrise.  
“Resteremo insieme per sempre, le nostre anime saranno legate. Perché un altro mio nome è ‘Morte’” sussurrò.  
Il corpo di Gohan cadde nella neve, privo di vita, mentre la sua anima compariva tra le dita sottili di lei.


	16. Cap.16 Il libro radioso del desiderio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan/Trunks.  
> Day 15 cose che hai detto quando troppi chilometri ci dividevano.  
> Scritta per ‘Il prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S. V. D.: - Polvere/troppi ricordi/è meglio esser sordi/e forse è già tardi/per togliere la/polvere/dagli ingranaggi/dai volti dei saggi/coi pochi vantaggi/che la mia condizione mi dà. (Polvere - Enrico Ruggeri).

Cap.16 Il libro radioso del desiderio

 

 

Trunks appoggiò una mano sulla finestra e sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

“A cosa pensi?” domandò Goten, accomodato sul divano alle sue spalle.

“Tua nipote è ancora in quella scuola all’estero, vero? Da dopo il viaggio nello spazio non ci siamo più visti” mormorò Trunks, passandosi una mano tra i capelli color glicine.

Goten ridacchiò e aprì un pacchetto delle patatine.

“Non dirmi che ti sei affezionato a quello scricciolo. Hai già una sorellina petulante. Sicuro di volerne due?” chiese.

“… Sorellina…” sussurrò Trunks, mentre le sue iridi azzurre diventavano liquide.

_“Che c’è piccola? Vuoi questo?” chiese gentilmente Bulma, guardando la piccola bambina, sulla cui testolina spiccava l’unico piccolo ciuffo di capelli neri._

_“Inizio ad essere troppo vecchio per riuscire ad andare dietro a una cosina così piccola” disse Juma._

_Pan cercava di afferrare il giocattolo a forma di salsicciotto sorridente che Bulma le faceva ondeggiare sopra la testa._

_“Mia figlia è uscita per comprarle i pannolini. Non vedo l’ora che i suoi genitori riescano a rientrare” ammise il gigante._

_Bulma sorrise vedendo che la piccola riusciva ad afferrare il giocattolo con entrambe le manine paffutelle, dimenando i piedini. Scoppiò rumorosamente a ridere._

_Trunks si avvicinò alla culla e si mise sulle punte dei piedi, guardando la piccola nella culla._

_“Mamma, è davvero carina” sussurrò._

_“Presto avrai una sorellina come lei” disse Bulma._

_Juma si sedette su una sedia e si passò la mano sul viso, dove iniziavano ad esserci piccole rughe._

_“In bocca al lupo per le notti insonni” sussurrò._

_“Tranquillo. Sono ancora abbastanza giovane, io” si vantò Bulma._

_< A me non sembra una sorellina  > pensò Trunks. Guardò gli occhi neri della bambina con i propri azzurri e le sorrise. < … però è davvero tanto simpatica e carina. Mi mette di buon umore >._

 

“Sì, dovrei vederla come una sorella. In fondo è molto più giovane di me” sussurrò Trunks, grattandosi il collo fino ad arrossarlo.

“Beh, la differenza di età e la stessa che c’è tra me e Bra. Sembra vasta solo se non pensi che siamo saiyan e poi i tempi stanno cambiando” lo rassicurò Goten. Si mise una manciata di patatine in bocca e le masticò rumorosamente. “Il suo problema è l’altezza. Sembra sempre una nanetta. Anche se mio fratello dice che finalmente si sta alzando, lì dove si trova. Non di tanto, in fondo anche mia madre è una nanetta. Però l’aria diversa sta facendo bene al suo sviluppo.

Oh, per non dimenticare il suo carattere veramente schifoso. Non fa sempre altro che lamentarsi e piagnucolare” borbottò.

Trunks si grattò un sopracciglio e sospirò pesantemente.

“Sai, lo pensavo anche io. Però durante il viaggio ho cambiato idea. Si è dimostrata forte, coraggiosa, intelligente. Aveva un cipiglio degno di quello di suo nonno Goku e non si è tirata indietro davanti a nessun ostacolo o pericolo” borbottò.

“Ti ricordo che ha permesso che mio padre ti vestisse da donna. Che con Baby non è stata di nessun aiuto e…”. Gli ricordò Goten.

“… E che quando sono stato in pericolo contro Super C17 l’unica cosa che sono riuscito a pensare e che volevo rivederla un’ultima volta” lo interruppe Trunks.

< Non riesco a sopportare tutte le miglia che ci dividono.

Questi ricordi che mi restano sono l’unica cosa che ci legano, visto che non ho saputo dirti quello che provavo.

Tolgo la polvere da questi ricordi, come se fossero ingranaggi che possono far funzionare la mia esistenza solo se ben montati. Mi sento sperduto in una condizione di vita che non mi appartiene. Se dovessi scoprire che è troppo tardi, mi sentirò sordo e cieco a questa vita > pensò.

Son impallidì.

“Non dirmi…” esalò.

Trunks chinò il capo.

“Io credo di amare Pan” ammise.


	17. Cap.17 Goku and his ‘royals’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giorno 16: Cose che hai detto quando non c'era distanza alcuna tra noi.  
> Seguito di Cap.1 ‘Desideri principeschi’. Threesome Vegeta/Goku/Chichi.

Cap.17 Goku and his ‘royals’

 

Goku socchiuse gli occhi e mosse la gamba, udendo i mugolii degli altri due addormentati su di sé. Avvertiva i calori dei loro corpi che premevano contro di lui, mantenne solo un occhio socchiuso e ingoiò uno sbadiglio. Sorrise, sentendo i respiri degli altri due, la mano di lei abbandonata sul proprio petto e quella di lui che gli stringeva spasmodicamente il fianco.

I loro corpi, quello di lei pallido e longilineo, il suo muscoloso e massiccio, il terzo minuto, ma ancor più muscoloso, erano nascosti dalla pesante coperta marrone scuro.

Goku adagiò la mano sulla testa di Chichi, la giovane gli aveva appoggiato la testa sulla spalla muscolosa e i lunghi capelli mori, lisci, le ricadevano morbidamente lungo le spalle. Son allungò l’altro braccio e lo mise sulle spalle di Vegeta, traendolo a sé, in modo che il principe dei saiyan, ancora assopito, potesse appoggiare la guancia sull’altra spalla.

Goku richiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

< Chi avrebbe mai pensato che mi sarei sentito così in pace con loro due qui > pensò. Strusciò il capo sul cuscino blu notte, scompigliando i propri capelli a forma di cespuglio, dalle ciocche more larghe tre dita. < Quando sono svegli urlano, strepitano. Non so chi dei due mi fa più impazzire. Lei con i suoi rimproveri o lui con il suo dannatissimo orgoglio.

Però, quando sono tra le mie mani, mi sembrano così delicati. Sono bellissimi, fosse per me non farei altro. Anche se non riesco a stabilire chi cerchi più malamente di mantenere un controllo, rossi in viso. Una cosa è certa, devo essere attratto dagli Tsundere.

In questo momento, mentre entrambi riposano, mi sembrano due bambini. Sono esausti, ma io non riesco a dormire. Voglio assaporare questo momento il più possibile >. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra secche e inspirò, sentendo l’odore della notte che filtrava dalla finestra appena accostata.

Le ombre, allungate dalla luce della luna, delle foglie della felce sul davanzale, si allungavano sui loro corpi, ammantandoli con lunghe strisce seghettate.

Goku sbadigliò piano, il suo respiro si confondeva con quello degli altri due.

< Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che alla fine si sarebbero messi d’accordo tra loro per sedurmi. Come se ce ne fosse realmente bisogno.

Non che mi sia dispiaciuto… per niente. Fosse per me vorrei che decidessero di fare cose del genere più spesso. Lo trovo decisamente più interessante dell’allenarmi.

Anche se combattere contro loro due prima di andare al dunque, forse mi piacerebbe persino di più. Urca, a saperlo se ne lamenterebbero > pensò.

Avvertì le gambe di Vegeta muoversi, mentre Chichi lo aveva sfiorato con la punta del naso. Goku socchiuse nuovamente un occhio e vide che erano ancora profondamente addormentati.

“Il mio principe e la mia principessa della notte… ‘miei’” bisbigliò piano.

Ve lo dico adesso che nessuna distanza ci separa > pensò.


	18. Cap.18 Tra le fiamme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death!Fic. Pan/Trunks. Post-GT. Angst.  
> Remake di una scena di Cap.1 di Think Angst.  
> Day 17 cose che hai detto che avrei voluto non dicessi.

Cap.18 Tra le fiamme

“Miliardario sposa donna della sua vita. Il bellissimo e atteso matrimonio dell’anno si svolgerà …” lesse a bassa voce la ragazzina. Lanciò il giornale a terra, la carta s’impregnò di liquido, scurendosi. Pan inspirò, sentendo la puzza della benzina che copriva il pavimento, le iridi nere erano liquide. Infilò la mano in tasca e ne estrasse un accendino. Su di esso erano raffigurate delle piccole sfere del drago arancioni e uno Shenron in miniatura con la bocca spalancata, che mostrava la chiostra di denti.

Pan aprì il beccuccio di metallo e fece scattare l’accendino utilizzando la minuta rotellina. Guardò la fiammella, che si rifletté nelle sue iridi color inchiostro, e sorrise.

< Questo è stato il tuo ultimo regalo > pensò.

_ Pan aveva i capelli legati di lato con un fermaglio argenteo, decorato con delle piccole perline rosa. Tirò su con il naso e serrò i pugni, scuotendo il capo. _

_ “Mi avevi detto che saremmo rimasti insieme per tutta la vita” gemette. _

_ Trunks, dietro la scrivania, si sfilò gli occhiali e sospirò pesantemente. Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò il viso. _

_ “Una sciocca promessa che ha fatto un altro me, mentre era in uno stupido viaggio nello spazio. _

_ All’epoca pensavo di non avere dei doveri nei confronti della mia ditta, potevo andare in giro a fare l’eroe salvatore. Ora che mia madre è morta, mi rendo conto di quanto la Capsule corporation richieda per non fallire. _

_ Sposare Angelina mi permetterà di avere i giusti agganci per allargare…”. Iniziò a spiegare. _

_ “Smettila! Dimmi almeno che la preferisci a me per amore! Lo so che è più bella, mi andrebbe bene anche quello. Però così no!” sbraitò Pan, mentre le lacrime le rigavano il viso e la scuotevano. _

_ Trunks schioccò la lingua sul palato e ordinò delle carpette sulla scrivania. _

_ “Non fare la bambina. Io sono cresciuto, fallo anche tu” disse. _

_ Pan indietreggiò, il vestito color aragosta le aderiva al corpo minuto. Si portò una mano alla gola e boccheggiò. _

_ “Ora, per favore, ti pregherei di andartene. Devo lavorare” la richiamò Trunks. La sua espressione era annoiata e infastidita. _

_ Pan vide il proprio riflesso negli occhi di lui e nei grandi vetri dell’arioso ufficio. _

_ “Sono le uniche cose che avrei voluto che non mi dicessi mai” gemette. _

_ < Un tempo le tue parole erano solo poesia per me, ora sono diventate fredde e taglienti come il vetro. _

_ Hai fatto a brandelli la mia anima e non credo che niente ti riporterà indietro. > pensò. _

_ “Odiami pure” borbottò Trunks, muovendo la mano davanti a sé. _

_ Pan gridò di dolore e corse via. _

__

“Spero che tu possa bruciare all’inferno con lei, Trunks” bisbigliò Pan. Lasciò cadere l’accendino e la benzina intorno a lei prese fuoco, avvolgendola.

Le sue urla riempirono l’aria. La figura che riportava l’immagine di Trunks e Angelina prese fuoco, mentre dal giornale si alzavano dei filamenti di fumo e della cenere arrossata.

L’intera stanza fu avvolta dalle fiamme e le pareti bianche si annerirono, il tetto crollò rumorosamente, travolgendo i mobili.


	19. Cap.19 Ti appartengo completamente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freezer/Zarbon.  
> Day 18 cose che hai detto quando eri terrorizzato.  
> Remake di una scena di Think Angst.

Cap.19 Ti appartengo completamente

 

 

Freezer prese in bocca il ciondolo di Zarbon, avvolgendo nella lingua, inumidendolo di saliva, succhiando rumorosamente. Muovendo rapidamente la punta aguzza della sua lingua violetta.

La saliva scivolò dalla perla del suo diadema d’argento, mischiandosi al sangue azzurro sulla sua fronte. La sua pelle azzurra era pallida, il suo labbro spaccato sporco di sangue blu e la sua spallina era rotta a metà.

“Perché quell’espressione depressa? Non sei felice che io sia qui con te?” domandò Freezer.

Zarbon era in ginocchio ai piedi del suo trono volante. Le sue iridi color dell’oro si erano fatte liquide, il suo respiro era veloce, il battito cardiaco accelerato gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.

Freezer strinse più forte la presa sul mento, fino a fargli scricchiolare il mento.

“Nessuno ti ha obbligato a metterti con me” sussurrò.

Zarbon abbassò lo sguardo.

“Il mio dolore è per la mia sconfitta. Per me è un onore stare con voi, Lord” sussurrò.

 

_Freezer fece indossare a Zarbon il diadema in testa e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte._

_“Ti ho donato un aspetto da angelo, tu che sembravi un rospo demoniaco. Non mi sei grato?” domandò._

_Il bambino guardò il giovane challenge e chinò il capo, la punta delle sue orecchie divenne vermiglia._

_“Vi appartengo e così anche queste mie nuove fattezze” sussurrò._

_Freezer gli accarezzò le labbra._

_“T’insegnerò a truccarti, atteggiarti e a combattere. Sarai la mia arma perfetta e bellissima” sussurrò, facendogliele schiudere._

_Zarbon deglutì._

_< Gli sono grato, ma lo temo. Ho il terrore che mi uccida e mi faccia torturare da Dodoria, ma allo stesso tempo sono attratto da lui  > pensò._

 

“Non riesco a desiderare altro” mormorò Zarbon con voce roca. Gemette, sentendo la coda di Freezer accarezzargli il membro, il suo viso si ricoprì di sudore e avvertì il collo pizzicare per il sudore, lì dove la sua lunga treccia di capelli verdi aveva aderito alla pelle. Alcune ciocche gli erano sfuggite e gli ricadevano ai lati del viso esangue.

“Lo dici sul serio?” chiese Freezer.

< Non posso credere alle tue dichiarazioni. Sono tutte cose che mi dici mentre sei in preda al terrore. La paura che hai di me avvelena ogni nostro sentimento, lo fa marcire prima che possa sbocciare > pensò.

“Non potrei essere più sincero di così” rispose Zarbon.

Freezer gli sfilò l’anello d’oro che teneva ferma la treccia del mercenario, facendo ricadere i suoi fluenti e morbidi capelli sulle spalle.

“Dimmi, cosa risponderesti se ti dicessi che al momento ho fame?” lo interrogò Freezer, infilandogli la coda nei pantaloni aderenti. Gli passò la punta sui glutei lisci, arrossandogli la pelle azzurra.

“Se tutto andrà bene, oggi sarò il vostro dolce” rispose Zarbon. Cercò inutilmente di regolare il respiro e il battito cardiaco.

“Sono sicuro che avrai, come al solito, un buonissimo sapore, mio fedele servo” disse Freezer.

Si alzò un leggero venticello che passò gelido sui due, muovendo anche le fronde azzurre degli alberi, facendole frusciare.

Alcune foglie azzurre caddero sull’erba del medesimo colore, mentre delle pesanti nuvole solcavano il cielo verde-acqua.

 


	20. Cap.20 Nuova casa, nuova vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godel.  
> Scritta per Rohan.  
> Day 19: Cose che hai detto quando eravamo felici come mai prima.

Cap.20 Nuova casa, nuova vita

 

 La luce del sole illuminava l’immensa villa rosa al centro della foresta.

Gohan guardava fuori dalla cupola, una mano appoggiata sul vetro e l’altra appoggiata sul fianco. Intravedeva il tetto violetto dell’edificio.

Videl lo abbracciò da dietro e gli appoggiò il mento sulla spalla. Giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli di lui con il naso e ridacchiò.

Gohan le sorrise.

“La piccola Pan finalmente si è addormentata. Devi essere stanca” sussurrò, mettendo le sue mani calde su quelle di Videl.

Videl strinse a sua volta le mani di lui, appoggiandosi contro la schiena massiccia del marito.

“Deve abituarsi alla nuova casa. Ed anche io, è così grande” sussurrò.

“Non credo che riusciremo a utilizzare tutte queste stanze. Però sono sicuro che nel giardino potremo montare molte altalene e giochi per la piccola. Così li utilizzerà crescendo” rispose Gohan.

Videl gli posò un bacio sul collo.

“Potremo anche fare tante camere degli ospiti. Mi piacerebbe invitare le nostre famiglie e i nostri amici, ogni tanto. Inoltre, oltre al tuo studio, potremmo mettere su un laboratorio e qualche biblioteca.

Oltre che una stanza solo per i giochi della piccola” propose.

Gohan si sfilò gli occhiali e li mise nella tasca della camicia.

“Sono tutte idee bellissime, ma a me basta stare al tuo fianco” disse. Sciolse l’abbraccio e si voltò, si piegò in avanti per prendere il viso di lei tra le mani e le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Sono felice come mai lo sono stato prima” disse.

“Le cose che si dicono con questo stato d’animo sono le più dolci e le più belle, rare come delle stelle cadenti” rispose Videl.

Gohan la strinse contro il proprio petto e le accarezzò la testa.

“Voglio amarti in ogni angolo di questa villa, vedere un tuo sorriso ad ogni corridoio, scorgere il tuo sguardo davanti ad ogni finestra, baciarti sotto ogni albero. Ogni punto di questo luogo voglio che mi ricordi un momento della crescita della nostra piccola Pan” ammise.

“Tutto questo si realizzerà, vedrai. Ogni volta che tornerai stanco da lavoro ci troverai qui, ogni volta che salverai questo mondo noi saremo al tuo fianco, ad ogni tuo allenamento t’incoraggeremo” promise Videl.

< Perché io mi fido completamente di te e non potrei amare nessuno più di quanto amo te > pensò.

“Ed io farò di tutto per farvi vivere giornate splendide. Comprerò un passeggino più resistente alla piccola e insieme passeggeremo. Controllerò che ogni stanza sia a sua misura quando inizierà a gattonare. Vi riempirò di regali e di premure, ve lo prometto” disse Gohan.

Videl si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Ci stiamo scambiando delle promesse da sposini, o peggio, da fidanzatini” disse.

“Perché per me è come se t’incontrassi sempre per la prima volta, solo per innamorarmi più della precedente” disse Gohan.

Videl scoppiò a ridere.

Si udì il pianto di Pan provenire dalla stanza accanto.

“Vado, la piccola chiama” disse Videl, allontanandosi.

“No, vado io. Tu devi riposarti” ribatté Gohan.

Videl gli prese la mano nella propria e propose: “Insieme”.

“Insieme” le fece eco Gohan, mentre entrambi si affrettavano verso la culla della piccola.


	21. Cap.21 Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha/Bulma; Yamcha/Lila. Lila è una mia Oc.  
> Day 20: Cose che hai detto che non avrei dovuto ascoltare.

Cap.21 Split

 

Bulma giocherellò con il ciondolo che indossava, che ricadeva nella scollatura del suo vestito rosso fuoco, e salì le scalette di metallo.

<  Sono preoccupata. Yamcha aveva già più di un’ora di ritardo al nostro appuntamento. Al telefono non ha mai risposto …>. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo che la porta dell’appartamento di lui era socchiusa. < Ecco! Lo sapevo, gli dev’essere successo qualcosa >.

Accelerò il passo, udì delle risatine provenire dall’interno, inarcò un sopracciglio azzurro e si sporse. Impallidì vedendo che Yamcha era steso su un divanetto con una donna stesa sopra di lui, entrambi ridevano. Le gote arrossate, una bottiglia di champagne vuota e alcuni bicchieri abbandonati. Uno dei calici era porco di rossetto.

“Tu non eri fidanzato?” chiese la donna prosperosa.

“Cosa te lo fa pensar?” le domandò Yamcha.

Bulma li fissava respirando piano, rimanendo immobile.

“Ti ho visto al negozio di gioielli con quella riccona. Mi sembra si chiami ‘Briefs’” ribatté l’altra donna.

“Oh, lei…” sussurrò Yamcha. Guardò il seno della sua amante e si leccò le labbra voluttuosamente. “Ha un pozzo di soldi, ma non ne ho bisogno. Sono un campione, ‘io’” si vantò.

“Lo so benissimo. Tutte le mie amiche sognano di avere un tuo pezzo” disse la donna. Posò una serie di baci sul collo di Yamcha.

“Ce n’è per tutte, Lila. Non temere” la rassicurò Yamcha, accarezzandole il fianco sottile.

“E ‘quella’ cosa ne penserebbe?” lo interrogò Lila.

“Lei non conta niente per me” la rassicurò Yamcha. La luce della lampada li rischiarava.

< Non è vero, ma tanto, se lei non lo sa, non soffrirà. Io sono un ‘predone’ nell’anima, non posso lasciarmi scappare una conquista.

Niente mi vieta di avere entrambe le cose…

Anche se forse l’appuntamento era per stasera. La chiamerò più tardi e le dirò che c’è stato un allenamento straordinario > pensò.

Bulma si portò la mano alla bocca, impallidendo. I suoi occhi iniziarono a bruciare, ingoiò un singhiozzo e scappò via. Una lacrima le rigò il viso. Rischiò di cadere dalle scalette, si aggrappò al corrimano e si mise a correre. Passò di fianco a un parco, il tacco della sua scarpa si ruppe e la giovane cadde carponi, si strappò il vestito, si sporcò le ginocchia e si fece dei piccoli tagli sulla pelle.

Rimase a terra, singhiozzando, nascondendosi la bocca con la mano.

Pual volò fino a lei.

“Bu-Bulma… Cosa fai qui?” domandò.

Bulma si rialzò in piedi di scatto e indietreggiò, evitando la creaturina.

“Ho visto quello che dovevo vedere” gemette.

Paul dimenò la coda e negò con il capino.

“N-non… è come sempre. Sono cose che dice senza pensare, non avresti dovuto ascoltarle e saperle. Io stesso esco quando sbaglia” gemette.

“Invece erano cose che dovevo sentire, per capire che razza di uomo è!” gridò Bulma. Si sfilò la scarpa e si rimise a correre, stringendola al petto.

“Aspetta, fatti accompagnare. Non voglio ti succeda qualcosa” disse Pual. Si trasformò in una motocicletta con una nuvoletta di fumo, Bulma si voltò a guardarlo, fermandosi.

< In fondo non è colpa sua, deve soffrire anche lui > pensò. Saltò in sella alla motocicletta folletto e si diresse verso casa sua.

 


	22. Cap.22 Amore alieno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crilin/18. AU.   
> Day 21 cose che hai detto quando eravamo in cima al mondo.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Living Mars” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 519.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 4. Una tempesta su Marte separa A dal resto del suo gruppo. Nella sfortuna, A incontrerà la prima forma di vita intelligente ed extraterrestre della storia umana.

Cap.22 Amore alieno

 

Crilin guardava la tempesta fuori dalla grotta. I suoi occhi erano arrossati, i suoi capelli erano scompigliati, aveva disegnati una serie di punti sulla fronte e aveva un succhiotto sul collo, segni di ventose sulle spalle lasciate scoperte.

< Ormai sta durando da due mesi, ma… è diminuita. Riesco quasi a vederle attraverso, presto il resto della squadra potrà raggiungermi.

Quando mi sono perduto, ho pensato che la sfortuna mi avesse portato alla morte… ed invece… > pensò.

Un tentacolo color oro gli avvolse la gamba e una giovane, che li aveva al posto delle gambe, lo abbracciò da dietro. Aveva delle scaglie verde intenso sulle guance, sotto gli occhi color ghiaccio.

“Presto verranno i componenti della tua squadra per portare soccorsi a salvarti e ti porteranno via da me” soffiò la marziana.

Crilin arrossì, sentendo lei respirare al suo orecchio.

“Non prima di domani… 18…” ribatté.

“Per essere sicuro che non mi scovino dovrò scappare entro questa notte. Non parlerai loro della mia esistenza, vero?” chiese lei.

Crilin chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sui movimenti sinuosi dei tentacoli che lo accarezzavano, insieme alle dita sottili delle mani minute di lei. Sentiva il corpo di 18 aderire al suo.

< La bocca che è riuscita a creare in questa caverna non solo mi ha protetto e salvato dalla tempesta, ma mi permette anche di poter sopravvivere senza la tuta. Dovrò ricordarmi di indossarla prima che se ne vada…

Non potrò più mangiare i pesci con tre occhi dalle sue mani. Erano buoni, anche se sapevano prettamente di sale. Non potrò più vederla ridere sotto una pioggia di fiocchi di neve violetti. Non potrò più baciarla, stringerla…

Però lei è una creatura così meravigliosa, così superiore. Il solo averla conosciuta è il più grande dono che questa vita mi abbia fatto. Ed io che pensavo che l’universo fosse già stata troppo buono facendomi scegliere tra tanti scienziati per una missione così importante > pensò.

“Non permetterò a nessuno di farti succedere qualcosa. Non preoccuparti…” promise.

< Vorrei che rimanessi qui al mio fianco per non farmi succedere niente. Dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto… Forse lo troveresti subito, visto che proveniamo da mondi diversi, ma… Ho capito che eri un ‘cucciolone’ > rifletté 18. Sfiorò le proprie labbra con uno dei suoi tentacoli.

“Mi penserai?”. Tentò e la voce le tremò.

Crilin si voltò e prese le mani di lei nelle proprie, annuendo.

“Certo, ogni momento, ma non ci pensiamo adesso. In questo momento mi sento in cima al mondo, con te. Godiamoci queste ultime ore” la implorò.

Le gote di 18 divennero rosse, mentre lei le piegava in un sorriso.

“Va bene” capitolò.

< Chi doveva dirmi che avrei dovuto arrivare fin su Marte per trovare l’amore > pensò Crilin. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò con foga, 18 ricambiò con trasporto. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, quella di lei era viola e appuntita. Man mano che approfondivano il bacio, i tentacoli della marziana brillavano sempre più forte, illuminando la caverna.

La tempesta fuori dalla barriera si faceva via via più debole, mentre la sabbia rossastra iniziava a posarsi.

 


	23. Cap.23 Fiore consumato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zangya/Bojack. AU.   
> Day 22 cose che hai detto quando è finita.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Living Mars” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 503.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 12. Una tempesta su Marte separa A dal resto del suo gruppo. Nella sfortuna, A incontrerà la prima forma di vita intelligente ed extraterrestre della storia umana.

Cap.23 Fiore consumato

 

Zangya appoggiò la mano sul tavolinetto di metallo, la gravità diminuita all’interno della stazione spaziale le faceva ondeggiare i capelli intorno al viso.

“Non puoi essere serio…” sussurrò con voce roca.

Bojack ghignò e si passò la lingua sui denti.

“Perché no? Ci siamo divertiti, ma…”. Iniziò a dire.

Zangya raggiunse il tavolinetto con un pugno, facendolo ondeggiare; i suoi occhi si arrossarono, mentre iniziavano a pizzicarle.

“Due mesi di relazione. DUE MESI! Avevi anche detto che avresti lasciato tua moglie per me!” gridò la donna. Si voltò di scatto, le labbra le tremavano e muoveva le mani a scatti. Sentiva il collo dolerle e le mancava il fiato, le narici le pizzicavano. “Tu hai aspettato ci spedissero in questo stupidissimo viaggio verso Marte per scaricarmi! Vai a fanculo tu e la dannata rover Curiosity che dobbiamo recuperare!” sbraitò.

Bojack scrollò le spalle.

“Tieni a bada i tuoi ormoni. Sei solo una delle tante femmine per me…” disse.

“I miei ormoni?! Fottiti stronzo!”. Le urla di Zangya risuonarono più acute e isteriche.

“Pensavi davvero che avrei potuto scaricare mia moglie? Lo scandalo avrebbe coinvolto entrambi.

Ringrazia piuttosto che io non voglia far trapelare niente. Così ci possiamo tenere buono il posto alla N.A.S.A..

Tanto ormai ho deciso, tra noi è finita” disse Bojack. Le diede le spalle, il suo corpo muscoloso era in tensione e si vedevano delle venuzze spiccare sul suo collo taurino.

< Crepa > pensò Zangya. Si appoggiò contro la parete, dandogli a sua volta le spalle, e serrò gli occhi, giocherellando con una delle sue morbide ciocche arancioni.

“Allora non prendiamo più il discorso. Dobbiamo ancora lavorare qui dentro insieme e voglio potermi fidare del tuo lavoro” disse gelida. Guardava distrattamente fuori dall’oblò.

< Questa doveva essere la mia grande occasione. Ho passato tutta la vita a sognare di vedere questi scenari, sin da quando ero bambina e mio padre era ancora vivo. Ed ora…

Cazzo, questo pezzo di merda ha rovinato tutto. Beh, che sarebbe stato un viaggio movimentato avrei dovuto aspettarmelo, ma mai che lo fosse a livello ‘emotivo’ > pensò. Le gambe le tremavano e fece leva per non sentirle cedere.

 

_Bojack le baciò appassionatamente il collo, lasciandogli i segni di alcuni succhiotti vermigli._

_Zangya era intenta ad accarezzare lo stelo di lavanda, l’odore dei fiori violetti le accarezzava le narici._

_“Amo i fiori. Tu?” domandò._

_Bojack le leccò la pelle, sentendola rabbrividire._

_“Amo te” sussurrò._

_“Quando saremo lassù non ci saranno fiori, ma io ci sarò per te” promise Zangya._

_Lui le passò la mano tra i capelli._

_“Tu sei il ‘mio’ fiore” le disse con voce arrocchita dal desiderio._

 

Zangya sentì la porta chiudersi e scivolò, fino a cadere in ginocchio. Soffocò i singhiozzi, passò la mano sull’unica lacrima e chiuse gli occhi. Si concentrò sul rumore ritmico dei macchinari e fece dei profondi respiri, riaprì gli occhi lentamente sentendoli bruciare.

“Un fiore, una volta raccolto, perde il suo profumo e appassisce. Nessuno ama qualcosa di già consumato” sussurrò con voce tremante di rammarico.


	24. Cap.24 La promessa di Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku/Chichi.  
> Day 23 Cose che hai detto quando eravamo bambini.

Cap.24 La promessa di Goku

Goku si sporse in avanti osservando attraverso le foglie dei cespugli, arrossì vedendo la bambina intenta a togliersi il caschetto.

Chichi lo lasciò cadere sul manto erboso, accanto agli stivaletti e avanzò, mise i piedini nell’acqua. Rise e scalciò, schizzandola tutt’intorno. Alcune gocce le ondeggiarono intorno al viso insieme ai lunghi capelli neri, dando vita a dei piccoli arcobaleni.

Giochi di luce dorata erano su tutta la superficie del lago azzurrino.

Goku arrossì e avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare, dimenò la coda dalla peluria castana.

< Nonno Gohan non mi aveva detto che le ragazze erano… così! Insomma, sono più morbide e…

Lei mi piace guardarla. Quasi quanto mi piace correre con i dinosauri > rifletté.

Goku indietreggiò, allontanandosi dai cespugli e fece il giro, scivolò fuori da dietro un albero e si diresse verso di lei, fingendo un’aria distratta.

“Goku!” gridò la bambina.

Il coetaneo la vide corrergli incontro e chiuse gli occhi, passandosi la mano tra i capelli mori.

“Urca! Che strano trovarti qui!” mentì.

Chichi raccolse una mela da terra, la pulì con il proprio mantello e gliela porse.

“Il destino ha voluto che ci incontrassimo qui” disse. Annuì, Goku prese la mela e se la portò alla bocca, addentandola rumorosamente.

“Ferfè?” domandò, sputacchiando resti tutt’intorno.

“Perché questo sarà il nostro primo appuntamento!” gridò Chichi. Le sue iridi color ebano brillarono.

Goku lasciò cadere il torsolo della mela divorata per terra, tra gli alti steli d’erba.

“Cos’è un appuntamento?” chiese. Si grattò sotto l’occhio e la guardò con aria confusa.

Chichi si ticchettò con l’indice sulle labbra.

“Qualcosa che si fa insieme. Insomma, quando due persone fanno qualcosa che gli piace tanto, ma è ancora meglio perché sono solo loro due”. Tentò di spiegare, avanzando verso di lui.

Goku sorrise e batté le mani.

“Ho capito!” gridò.

Chichi inarcò un sopracciglio e chiese: “Cosa?”. Vide il pugno di Goku arrivare verso di lei, strillò e si scansò. 

Goku colpì l’albero e il segno delle sue nocche rimase inciso nella corteccia scura.

“Che fai?!” strillò Chichi.

Goku continuò a sorriderle.

“Combatto! Un allenamento è la cosa più bella che si possa fare e così lo facciamo io e te insieme” disse.

Chichi si massaggiò il collo e fece una smorfia.

“Perciò siamo fidanzati? Questo è un appuntamento davvero?” chiese.

Goku annuì.

Chichi sorrise e balzò, tentando di tirargli un calcio al viso. Goku ridacchiò e lo parò con un braccio, iniziarono a scambiarsi una serie di pugni, schivandosi a vicenda.

Gli effetti di luce del lago facevano brillare l’ambiente circostante alle loro spalle. Le loro risate coprivano il rumore prodotto dall’acqua, mentre i loro scambi di colpi si facevano sempre più incalzanti.

“Se vinco io, mangi anche la mia parte di cibo” propose Chichi.

< Perché non mi piace per niente mangiare le cose cotte con gli attacchi di energia > pensò.

“E se vinco io?” domandò Goku.

< Vorrei perdere per mangiare di più, ma… Vincere è troppo divertente! Voglio diventare il più forte di tutti! > gridò mentalmente.

“Ci sposiamo” rispose Chichi.

< Probabilmente sarà qualcosa in cui si mangia insieme ancor di più > rifletté Goku.

“Ci sto!” gridò.

“Promesso?” chiese Chichi.

“Promesso” rispose Goku, aumentando la velocità dei suoi attacchi. Raggiunse l’altra bambina con una gomitata alle spalle e la vide cadere a faccia in giù con un mugolio.

“Ho vinto!” gridò, iniziando a saltellare sul posto con fare eccitato.


	25. Cap.25 Amore disfunzionale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 cose che hai dopo che ho raccontato una storia.  
> Broly/Turles, AU.

Cap.25 Amore disfunzionale

 

La luce giallastra del sole illuminava il vicolo all’angolo della scuola, c’era un paio di motorini parcheggiati a uno dei due ingressi. Nascosto dietro un cassonetto verde della spazzatura c’era un gatto, intento a divorare la carcassa di un pesce.

Due giovani, con la medesima divisa scolastica, erano l’uno di fronte all’altro. Il più alto indossava degli orecchini d’oro e aveva i capelli lunghi, la camicia stropicciata e la cravatta slacciata. L’altro aveva dei capelli a cespuglio e degl’intensi occhi dalle iridi color ossidiana.

Turles si portò la mela alle labbra e l’addentò, sporcandosi le labbra di succo. La pelle scura della sua guancia era rigata da un rivolo di sudore.

Broly piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli scuri.

“Pensi davvero io possa ascoltare cos’hai da dire dopo che mi hai raccontato ‘una storia’ come quella? Lo sai che le riconosco le dannate frottole” ringhiò.

Turles lo guardò accendersi una sigaretta e scrollò le spalle.

“A te la decisione se credermi o no, ma non possiamo portare avanti una relazione se non hai fiducia in me” ribatté indurendo il tono.

Broly espirò rumorosamente, nuvolette di fumo si alzarono sopra il suo capo.

“La nostra relazione non può continuare perché sono stanco dei tuoi continui tradimenti” ringhiò. Si sfilò la sigaretta dalle labbra e la utilizzò per indicarlo, lasciando cadere un po’ di cenere. “Se vuoi una donna, vai da una dannatissima donna” ringhiò.

Turles lanciò il torsolo in un cestino sotto un albero e si grattò, utilizzando l’indice unto, sotto l’occhio.

“Se mi piace essere dominato da un colosso come te, come puoi pensare mi piacciano le donne? Sei ossessionato dalla gelosia.

Se mai ti ho mentito è stato solo perché altrimenti avresti pensato male. Non posso uscire né con amici, né con amiche. Hai annullato la mia vita sociale e se fosse per te non dovrei proprio uscire di casa” ribatté.

Broly lo raggiunse con passo rapido, gli posò una mano sul petto e lo sbatté con foga contro la parete, sentendolo gemere.

“Lo so che non sei solo mio. Potrei essere il tuo dio e invece tu sei un fottuto traditore, scarafaggio” ringhiò.

Turles si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e sentì il corpo dell’altro schiacciarlo, mentre l’amante gli apriva le gambe con il ginocchio a forza. Boccheggiò, sentiva che dall’altro veniva un forte odore di tabacco.

Si aggrappò alle sue spalle, ansimando, i segni della mano del più grande gli erano apparsi sul petto, sotto la camicia bianca, mentre la cravatta gli era ricaduta sulla spalla.

“Sono solo tuo e non so più come dimostrartelo” esalò.

Broly gli afferrò malamente il mento e lo baciò con foga, mozzandogli il fiato. I mugolii di Turles si fecero sempre più forti, insieme agli ansiti.

Il gatto rizzò il pelo, si acquattò e, a uno strilletto un po’ più forte, scappò via con il pelo ritto, continuando a soffiare. Rischiò di andare a sbattere contro una delle ruote di uno dei motorini parcheggiati e sfrecciò lungo la strada davanti alla scuola, rifugiandosi dietro un’altra casa.


	26. Cap.26 Inseguimento d’amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten/Bra.  
> Day 25 cose che hai detto al mio diciottesimo compleanno.

Cap.26 Inseguimento d’amore

 

La luce della lampada illuminava la sala e si rifletteva sugli oggetti metallici che decoravano la tavola bandita.

Trunks era intento a riempiersi la bocca di patatine, guardandosi intorno.

< Mio padre non si è ancora fatto vivo, ma lo farà. Non si perderebbe per nulla al mondo il compleanno della sua adorata bambina.

Basta che non faccia come al mio, ha finito per sfidare ripetutamente Gohan e quando si è rifiutato, ha obbligato Junior ad accettare la sfida per lui.

Gli manca davvero Goku e i combattimenti che faceva con lui > pensò.

“La festeggiata si degna di mangiare qualcosa, quale onore” disse, rivolto alla sorella.

Bra fece un sorriso tirato, posò un bicchiere dove c’era un po’ di ginger sul fondo e prese una tartina.

“Qualcuno in questa casa dovrà tenersi a dieta” disse.

Goten la raggiunse, aveva il piatto colmo di pizzette e arrosticini.

“Io no di certo”. S’intromise.

Trunks scoppiò a ridere e diede una pacca sulla spalla del migliore amico.

“Fai bene. Anzi, ti lascio campo libero e vado a vedere dov’è finita mia madre” disse.

Goten annuì e, voltandosi verso Bra, le chiese: “Quindi oggi fai già diciotto anni? Sei diventata una donna”.

“Te ne sei accorto adesso?” rispose Bra.

< Purtroppo no. Dovresti essere come una sorellina ai miei occhi, ma negli ultimi anni sei cambiata così tanto. Mi sono accorto che sempre più spesso i miei pensieri correvano a te, alle tue forme, al tuo sorriso e al tuo carattere > pensò Goten, mettendo in bocca una sfogliatina ripiena di carne.

“Se tu non ti truccassi così tanto si noterebbe di più” ribatté.

Bra afferrò un tovagliolino rosso dalla tavola e lo utilizzò per pulire la guancia sporca di salsa di Goten.

“Le donne adulte si truccano” soffiò.

Goten deglutì rumorosamente, arrossendo.

“Stai meglio al naturale” esalò.

Bra batté le ciglia lentamente, facendole ondeggiare con movimenti studiati.

“Questo vuol dire che sono una bella ragazza senza trucco?” domandò.

Goten scrollò le spalle e diede un paio di morsi alla pizza.

“Allora?” lo incalzò Bra.

“Con il tempo che spendi a sceglierti dei bei vestiti, sarebbe preoccupante se sembrassi lo stesso brutta” borbottò Goten, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Sei uno screanzato, Son” disse Bra. Sorrise, piegando le labbra piene e rosse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

< Lo faccio solo per farmi notare da te, ma lo vedo che sei caduto nella mia trappola. Mio caro ingenuo, sono la principessa dei saiyan e non mi lascio mai sfuggire una preda > si disse. Congiunse le mani sotto al mento e ridacchiò.

“Oggi esci con Valese o ci degnerai della tua presenza? Mi piacerebbe festeggiarlo con te, come quando ero bambina” chiese.

Goten gettò indietro la testa e sospirò pesantemente. Si mordicchiò un labbro sporco di olio e rispose: “Con Valese è finita”.

“Oh, giusto. A quale ragazza sei arrivato adesso? Trunks ogni tanto me lo accenna, ma si finisce per perdere il conto” disse Bra. Accartocciò il fazzolettino e lo gettò nella spazzatura.

Goten la guardò in viso.

“Tu, invece, sei fidanzata?” s’informò.

Bra appoggiò la mano sul fianco e ancheggiò, dandogli le spalle.

“Sto aspettando che l’uomo della mia vita si accorga di me ora che finalmente ‘sono una donna’” disse. Si allontanò, salutandolo con l’altra mano, muovendo le dita.

Goten ghignò.

< Non invitarmi a nozze, principessina. Noi Son non perdiamo mai di vista la vittoria che ci prefissiamo > pensò.


	27. Cap.27 Innamorato del Supremo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan/Dende.  
> Day 26 cose che hai detto che significavano "ti amo", ma io non l'ho capito.

Cap.27 Innamorato del Supremo

 

Gohan si appoggiò contro lo stipite della porta, aveva le gote imporporate e teneva una pila di libri con una mano. Gli occhiali gli ricadevano storti sul viso accaldato e sentiva la salivazione azzerata, le sue labbra erano bollenti.

Dende stava ritto davanti a lui, intento a sfilarsi i pantaloni violetti. La stoffa morbida risaltava sul verde della sua pelle, il suo corpo slanciato era muscoloso e le sue orecchie aguzze tremavano, facendo ondeggiare anche le antenne sul suo capo.

Gohan si mordicchiò il labbro e si allontanò, guardando di sottecchi l’altro intento a cambiarsi.

< Quando ero bambino sei stato la mia prima cotta. Ho cercato in tutti i modi di farti capire che ti amavo e la cosa è peggiorata. Ti sei fatto sempre più bello, anche più di Junior >. Lasciò indugiare i suoi occhi sulle gambe definite dell’altro, sulla pelle glabra.

< Il sentimento legato solo alla tua dolcezza, al tuo essere come me un bambino gettato in qualcosa di troppo grande, si è tramutato anche in un’attrazione fisica. Siamo diventati entrambi adulti > pensò, avvertendo una fitta al bassoventre.

Regolò il respiro, per non farsi sentire dall’altro.

< Da bambino tutto mi era sembrato così facile >.

 

_Gohan allungò la mano e sorrise, vedendo che Dende metteva le sue dita paffutelle sulle sue._

_“Questo è darsi il cinque” spiegò Gohan._

_Dende assunse un’espressione concentrata e annuì._

_Gohan abbassò la mano e chiuse gli occhi._

_“Si dà a qualcuno che è tuo amico, ma può anche significare che va tutto bene. Se ci si batte il pugno dopo essersi dati il cinque vuol dire essere come fratelli”. Continuò la spiegazione._

_“Voi umani avete tantissime tradizioni” disse Dende._

_Gohan gli prese la mano nella propria._

_“Anche questa è una tradizione” disse._

_Dende gli strinse la mano e piegò di lato il capo._

_“Vuol dire essere fratelli anche questo?” chiese._

_“Vuol dire che siamo legati per sempre” rispose Gohan._

_Dende lo abbracciò e disse: “Oh, che bello!”._

 

Gohan si raddrizzò gli occhiali e si allontanò.

< Ti tenni la mano quel giorno perché volevo farti capire che avrei volentieri passato tutta la vita con te. Non hai capito né quella volta, né quella in cui ti ho posato un bacio sulla guancia e ormai penso che non lo capirai mai.

Ho provato a condividere con te la mia zuppa. Ho chiesto dei consigli al mio ‘sensei’ che lui non credo abbia mai veramente capito a cosa potessero servirmi >. Sospirò, entrando nel suo studio, raggiunse la scrivania e vi sistemò i tomi.

< Quando ho saputo che saresti rimasto a vivere sulla Terra ero così felice. Cercavo di convincermi che avevo tutto il tempo per portare a meta i miei sforzi.

Forse sono stato davvero troppo ingenuo >. Si nascose il viso tra le mani, sentiva gli occhi bruciare.

“In fondo come può un misero mortale avere le attenzioni del suo Supremo? In fondo per me sei diventato una divinità irraggiungibile, che posso sognare di toccare soltanto nei miei sogni".

 


	28. Cap.28 L’imperatrice del suo specchio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4u2AV1ew1k&lc=z22zjncxlkuhh5lm2acdp431khmp4yxwpjk124a2kjlw03c010c.  
> Radish/Zarbon.  
> Day 27 cose che hai detto quando mi sono dichiarato.  
> Scritta sentendo anche: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMNUh6FS4Nk.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “In Vino Veritas” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 516.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 15. A e B si ubriacano insieme, ma a uno dei due prende la sbornia triste.

Cap.28 L’imperatrice del suo specchio

 

Il vento gelido della sera sferzava il suo corpo muscoloso, le sue braccia glabre erano intorpidite e lungo le spalle massicce ondeggiava la sua lunga treccia di capelli morbidi, appoggiò il mento sulle braccia abbandonate oltre il parapetto di metallo.

Nei suoi occhi si riflettevano le luci degl’innumerevoli alti edifici della città, che si stagliavano su un cielo nero-blu, puntellato da quasi invisibili pallide stelle.

Stringeva con le dita affusolate un bicchiere quasi del tutto vuoto, accanto ai suoi piedi nudi era appoggiata una bottiglia di liquore finita.

“Alla fine la regina venne portata al castello e si consumò. La sua bellezza perfetta non bastava a zittire le voci che la paragonavano alla santa idealizzata che l’aveva preceduta” esalò. Lasciò cadere il bicchiere e questo precipitò, rigirò su se stesso, facendo volare il liquido tutt’intorno. La sua figura si rifletté nelle finestre dell’edificio e si abbatté sull’asfalto con il rumore di un soffocato mortaio, pezzi di vetro schizzarono ovunque tutt’intorno.

Radish, seduto alle sue spalle in un divanetto, lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi, aveva il viso arrossato.

“Sei… hic… ubriaco” biascicò. I lunghi capelli mori, dalle ciocche larghe tre dita, gli ricadevano davanti al viso. Si deterse le labbra secche con la lingua e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, boccheggiando.

Zarbon socchiuse gli occhi ed espirò dalle narici. All’interno dell’edificio, sul tavolo, c’erano altre due bottiglie vuote, dalla forma bombata.

“Anche tu” biascicò. Si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, abbandonandosi contro il parapetto metallico.

“Forse, ma io non ho la sbornia triste” disse Radish. Si alzò in piedi, le gambe gli tremavano e vedeva sfocato, a fatica raggiunse l’altro. Si lasciò ricadere seduto a gambe aperte e gli sorrise.

“Cosa c’è, trovata una ruga?” domandò.

“Pensi ancora alla tua regina?” chiese Zarbon. Gli ricadde addosso ed entrambi precipitarono sul pavimento gelido, lasciandosi sfuggire dei mugolii confusi e infastiditi.

“Forse, imperatore del tuo specchio. Perché?” lo interrogò Radish.

Zarbon gli accarezzò il viso, sentendolo rabbrividire.

< Se pensa che sarò il suo ennesimo sballo per dimenticare il vuoto che ha dentro, si sbaglia > pensò Radish.

“Vorrei essere la tua imperatrice. Non potrai mai dimenticarla, vero?” chiese Zarbon.

“Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?” sibilò Radish, bloccandogli la mano nella propria.

“Mi sto dichiarando” gemette Zarbon. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Radish sgranò gli occhi e s’irrigidì.

< Ed ora che faccio? > si chiese.

“Non hai solo una sbornia triste, ne hai una complicata” esalò.

Zarbon si sciolse i lunghi capelli e questi si confusero a quelli ancor più lunghi di Radish.

“Cos’hai intenzione di dirmi ora che mi sono dichiarato? Il silenzio non è contemplato” gemette.

Radish si concentrò sui rintocchi dei loro orologi e li sentì rimbombare nella testa che gli doleva, gli aliti di entrambi puzzavano di liquori.

“Come faccio ad essere sicuro che domani non avremo semplicemente dimenticato tutto?” chiese.

“Questa regina non è mai scappata dal suo castello” rispose Zarbon e lo baciò con foga.

< Tutto sommato, può anche starmi bene… Anche se forse è da me che parla l’alcool e non la ragione > si disse Radish.


	29. Cap.29 Proiettili, sangue e un matrimonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta su: BELIEVER TRADUZIONE IMAGINE DRAGONS. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKhAmgOopfc.  
> Day 28 cose che hai detto quando ti ho chiesto di sposarmi Day.  
> Bulma/Vegeth/Chichi. Mercenary!AU.

Cap.29 Proiettili, sangue e un matrimonio

 

Vegeth caricò la pistola e si appoggiò contro la parete, sentendo il proprio battito cardiaco rimbombargli in petto.

< Tutta questa storia è così assurda che forse ho bisogno di cominciare dall’inizio > pensò.

Strisciò fino alla porta e la spalancò con un calcio, un proiettile gli sibilò vicino alla testa. Si nascose, socchiuse gli occhi prendendo la mira e raggiunse alla testa il primo cecchino con un colpo.

< Le cose si sono svolte in un modo che mi eccita e mi stanca nello stesso modo. Però hanno sbagliato a sfidarmi, io sono al timone della nave, io sono il padrone del mio mare > pensò. Rotolò dentro e sparò uno dopo l’altro a tutte le guardie, l’ultima cadde con un buco in fronte sopra gli occhi.

Vegeth si rialzò in piedi e si mise a correre, la cintura di tela che gli teneva fermi i pantaloni ondeggiava ai suoi passi.

< Sono sempre stato un mercenario da quando ho memoria. Da quando da piccolo seguivo l’uomo che consideravo come un padre. Si può dire che sono stato malridotto sin dalla più giovane età.

Ho conosciuto solo l’addestramento > pensò. Salì delle scale guardandosi intorno guardingo.

< Quando ho conosciuto Bulma la passione mi ha travolto. Il mio cervello si è disconnesso. Non c’era niente di più bello, mi scorreva direttamente nelle vene, esattamente come il dolore che guidava i miei giorni >. Vide un’ombra con la coda dell’occhio e sparò, il nemico gemette venendo raggiunto alla gamba. Il secondo colpo gli trafisse il collo.

Vegeth tolse un caricatore da quelli che aveva in una delle tante cartuccere sul suo petto e ricaricò.

< Pensavo che andare a letto con lei fosse il massimo finché non sono stato ferito in una missione. La contadina che mi ha salvato era… qualcosa che non avevo mai visto. Dolce, timida, combattiva, ma incapace di capire il mondo.

Ho parlato di Chichi a Bulma. Pensavo mi avrebbe lasciato ed invece è finita che andavamo a letto tutte e tre insieme. Eravamo pronti a contaminarla… >. Si accucciò per passare sotto una finestra polverosa.

< Il mondo mi è crollato addosso quando Bulma è tornata in una bara dopo una missione in Nord Europa. Credevo che i sentimenti mi avrebbero soffocato, annegato. Sono divenuto cenere.

Il dolore mi ha inibito, sciolto. Tutti coloro attorno a me erano solo folla, volti senza significato.

Ho lasciato che si susseguissero solo giorno in cui i proiettili volavano e ho perso di vista Chichi > pensò.

Raggiunse alle spalle una delle guardie davanti alla porta e la strangolò. Quando l’altra cercò di dare l’allarme, cadde a terra priva di vita raggiunta da un pugnale al petto.

< Il suo villaggio è stato raso al suolo. Lei sola è stata graziata tra fuoco e sangue.

Tutto questo perché potesse prenderla in sposa il capo di un gruppo di malviventi >. Estrasse dalle spalle due fucili mitragliatori, abbatté la porta ed entrò trivellando di colpi ospiti e guardie armati.

Il prete gridò e si nascose dietro l’altare.

Chichi sgranò gli occhi riconoscendolo e si nascose la bocca con la mano.

Vegeth ghignò e puntò un fucile alla testa dello sposo, il capo del Fiocco Rosso iniziò a tremare, deglutendo rumorosamente.

“Chiedo scusa, ma la signorina è già occupata.

Chichi, vuoi sposarmi?” domandò.

Chichi scoppiò a piangere e corse verso di lui, lo abbracciò, nascondendo il viso rigato dalle lacrime contro il suo petto, graffiandosi con le numerose cartuccere.

“Allora?” la incalzò Vegeth.

“Amore mio, sei tornato! Certo che voglio sposarti” gemette Chichi.

Il capo del fiocco rosso cercò di raggiungere la finestra, ma fu trivellato da una serie di colpi alla schiena.

“Perfetto. Il prete già c’è” disse Vegeth. Piegò di lato la testa e scoppiò a ridere.


	30. Cap.30 Congiunzione astrale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VeBulma.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQqVBHffDMw.  
> Day 29 cose che hai detto quando ti ho chiesto di diventare genitori.

Cap. 30 Congiunzione astrale

 

Bulma schizzò Vegeta e scoppiò a ridere, saltellò all’indietro e gli fece l’occhiolino.

“ _Tsk_. Che combini?” domandò.

Bulma girò su se stessa e allargò le braccia, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli azzurri.

“Voglio divertirmi un po’” sussurrò.

Vegeta ghignò e la schizzò a sua volta, Bulma strillò e dimenò le mani davanti a sé.

“Questo è un colpo” disse.

Bulma balzò e gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e gli posò un bacio sul mento.

< Come mi piace amarti. Io riesco ad andare avanti solo grazie a te, alla tua capacità di sdrammatizzare.

Il nostro amore è un segno universale, è congiunzione astrale > pensò Vegeta. Le mise le mani sui fianchi e la issò, spiccò il volo e Bulma si aggrappò al suo corpo muscoloso.

“Era da parecchio che non uscivamo” disse Bulma.

Vegeta le posò la fronte spaziosa sulla sua e la guardò negli occhi, le sue iridi color ossidiana si rifletterono in quelle azzurre di lei.

“Donna” disse serio.

Bulma si mordicchiò il labbro, arrossendo allo sguardo intenso di lui.

“Sì?” esalò.

“Quando Trunks è stato concepito è stato una sorpresa per entrambi. Non ce lo aspettavamo e io l’ho gestita male…”. Iniziò Vegeta.

Bulma dimenò le gambe e sbuffò, facendo sollevare una delle sue ciocche color cielo.

“Da vero stronzo” borbottò.

Sotto di loro si sentiva il rumore delle onde del mare e l’odore di salsedine pungeva le narici di entrambi.

“Verissimo. Quando è nato neanche c’ero”. Aggiunse Vegeta.

Bulma inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Stai cercando di chiedermi scusa? Non è un po’ tardi? Ormai ti ho perdonato da anni” disse.

“ _Umphf_. Sto cercando di dire una cosa” brontolò Vegeta.

Bulma gli accarezzò la schiena, mantenendosi stretta a lui e disse: “Sembra una cosa seria”.

“Donna, vorresti avere un altro figlio con me? Mi daresti la change di essere un padre presente sin dall’inizio?

Con Trunks sto recuperando e non ho nessuna intenzione di volergli meno bene. Solo che… Ecco, questa cosa voglio fare le cose per bene dall’inizio” spiegò.

Bulma lanciò uno strillo e dimenò le gambe.

“Sì, certo! La trovo un’idea fantastica, solo…”. Iniziò a dire.

Vegeta riatterrò e le fece mettere i piedi in acqua, storcendo la bocca.

“Solo?” domandò.

Bulma si staccò da lui, appoggiò indice e pollice sul mento e gli camminò intorno, fissandolo con aria pensosa.

“Tu chi sei? Cosa ne hai fatto di mio marito, lo scimmione scontroso che ho sposato?” domandò.

Vegeta la schizzò nuovamente e ghignò.

“L’ho mandato in vacanza. Qui c’è solo il futuro miglior padre del mondo. Perché il principe dei saiyan eccelle in qualsiasi cosa si cimenti” si vantò, indicandosi con il pollice.

Bulma scosse il capo, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi.

“L’allenamento con Whis ha sortito dei veri miracoli. Dovrei mandartici più spesso” sussurrò. Si appoggiò al petto di lui e alzò il piede destro, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra. “Certo che lo voglio con te, ma dobbiamo prima farlo” sussurrò.

Vegeta la issò in braccio.

“Oh, a quello possiamo rimediare subito” propose.


	31. Cap. 31 Il segreto di Turles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku/Turles/Chichi.  
> Day 30 cose che hai detto la nostra prima volta.

Cap.31 Il segreto di Turles

 

Turles leccò le labbra di Chichi, le afferrò il mento e le fece sollevare la testa.

Chichi chiuse gli occhi, arrossendo. Mugolò mentre lui la baciava.

Le loro salive si mischiarono, colando dalle loro labbra.

Turles si staccò da lei e le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio, deglutendo.

“Sei più dolce di una mela d’oro degli dei” le soffiò all’orecchio.

Chichi gli strinse le gambe intorno alla vita, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Queste sono le parole più belle che riescono a venirti in un momento così delicato?” domandò.

Turles le leccò il collo e la sentì rabbrividire di piacere.

“Dovrei chiederti perché io e non tuo marito? Non sarebbe veramente spoetizzante?” chiese. Le leccò la saliva che le era colata sul viso.

Chichi ispirò il forte odore che veniva da lui e socchiuse gli occhi, piegando le labbra in un sorriso.

“Perché hai le sue doti, ma sei abbronzato, sprezzante e decisamente capace” soffiò.

Turles rise e le passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli neri, sentendoli lisci e morbidi al tatto. Con l’altra mano le accarezzò il petto morbido.

“Posso apprezzare questa descrizione. Ti ci voleva qualcuno che ti facesse tornare viva, avevi perso la linfa alle tue radici” soffiò.

“Sicuro che mio marito non tornerà?” domandò Chichi.

Un lampo brillò negli occhi di Turles.

< Oh, ma prima di passare da te, sono passato da lui. Non avete idea di condividere lo stesso amante. Lui in te ormai vede solo un drago sputafuoco, in me qualcuno a cui abbandonarsi. Anche per l’Eroe della Terra ogni tanto è piacevole lasciare le redini del gioco a qualcun altro.

Ho i vostri cuori in pugno e i vostri corpi con cui giacere. Ho tutta l’intenzione di sfruttare al massimo questa situazione > pensò.

“Ho ben controllato. Non voglio certo rovinarti questi momenti e aiutarti a sfiorire” sussurrò.

Chichi si leccò voluttuosamente le labbra.

“Queste sì che sono notizie che gradisco. Sono queste le parole che voglio sentirmi dire, la rassicurazione che questi attimi di follia non rovineranno la mia intera vita coniugale” disse.

“Tranquilla principessa” le rispose Turles. Le mise una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio.

< La perversione di questo mondo è degna della corruzione delle sfere del drago che lo tutelano. Si potrebbe dire che si tratta della ‘perversione delle sfere’ > pensò.

Il lenzuolo era caduto per terra, mentre Chichi premeva il piede nudo, minuto rispetto a quelli del saiyan, contro il bordo del letto, facendo cigolare le assi.

L’ombra di uno pterodattilo si proiettò nella stanza attraverso le tendine chiuse della finestra.

Il forte odore silvestre di Turles si mischiava a quello di fragole che proveniva da Chichi, mischiandosi all’odore del sudore.

Anche i cuscini precipitarono uno dietro l’altro per terra, su una delle due federe candide era rimasto un lungo capello moro.

I muscoli di Turles erano in tensione, solcati da gocce di sudore che seguivano il reticolato di capillari e venuzze in risalto.

La pelle pallida di Chichi faceva contrasto con le labbra rosso fuoco di lei e coi suoi capelli color ebano.


End file.
